Harry Potter und der Magic Marker
by FC Pfuetzensee
Summary: Harrys 5. Jahr in Hogwarts. Voldemorts Tochter Mortebella, bisher zu Hause unterrichtet und ein waschechtes Biest, kommt nun nach Hogwarts. Begleitet sie durch ein aufregendes Schuljahr!
1. Prolog

Hurra, jemand hat auf unsere Geschichte geklickt. Und endlich gibt es die überarbeitete Version, _mit_ Umlauten und allem! Aber nun wollen wir euch auch nicht länger aufhalten: FC Pfuetzensee proudly presents:

Harry Potter und der MagicMarker (Arbeitstitel)

Viel Spaß

Prolog

_31. Oktober, 1981 - Godrics Hollow_

Es war eine windige Nacht. Unter dem nächtlichen Himmel türmten sich dunkle Wolken und nur selten wagte der Mond es, aus seinem Versteck hervorzuschauen und die ansonsten unbeleuchtete Strasse in sein blasses Licht zu tauchen. Der Wind raschelte durch weggeworfene Bonbonpapiere, während diejenigen, die sie so achtlos auf die Strasse geworfen hatten, schon längst friedlich in ihren Betten schlummerten - wenn sie nicht gerade Albträume von zu viel Süßem hatten. Es war Halloween.

Die Babyschaukel im Vorgarten des Hauses schwang leise quietschend hin und her, noch erfüllt von fröhlichem Lachen aus sonnigen Nachmittagen. Doch nun lachte Niemand mehr. Niemand der Nachbarn hatte die dunkle Figur bemerkt, die plötzlich auf den Stufen des Hauses erschienen war, und auch Niemand hatte die beiden Blitze grell-grünem Lichtes gesehen, die das Haus kurzzeitig erleuchtet hatten.

Harry James Potter überlegte, ob er sich eventuell zu einem kleinen Lachen herablassen sollte. Normalerweise brachte dies seine Eltern dazu, ihm sofort ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zuzuwenden, bereit, ihm alle seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Gerade jetzt könnte es aber sein, dass ein Lachen seinerseits nicht den gewünschten Effekt erzielen würde. Seine Mami befand sich zwar im Raum, schien aber sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, den Teppich einer genauen Inspektion zu unterziehen. Vor einigen Momenten noch hatte sie laut geschrien, was Harry etwas unangenehm geworden war. Jetzt war sie zum Glück still.

Harry beschloss, seine Aufmerksamkeit doch lieber dem Mann zuzuwenden, der vor seinem Bettchen stand. Der Mann hatte einige interessante Merkmale, die ihn aus Harrys Sicht sehr anstarrenswert machten: a) Der Mann war nicht sein Papi, b) Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, mit einer Kapuze die ihm bis über die Augen ging, Und c) (Womöglich am Interessantesten) Der Mann zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. Harry, der in seinem kurzen Leben nie etwas anderes als Liebe und Zuneigung erfahren hatte, sah infolgedessen nur die komische Seite dieser Situation. Ein kleines Lachen entfloh seiner Kehle.

Voldemort konnte sich nicht helfen und ließ seinerseits ein kleines Kichern verlauten.  
Einfach entzückend, wie das kleine Balg ihm so ahnungslos entgegen starrte. Es sollte ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten bereiten, ihn zu erledigen. Die Eltern hätten eigentlich nicht mit draufgehen müssen, naja Kunstfehler passierten jedem mal. Voldemort zielte, und sprach seinen todbringenden Fluch.

Hinter Harry fiel ein Bild von der Wand.

"Verdammt", lallte Voldemort. Vielleicht war es nicht gerade die beste Idee gewesen, vor dem "Besuch" - Voldemort freute sich über seinen Witz - bei den Potters noch in der Bar vorbei zu schauen. Seiner Ziehlfähigkeit war es zumindest nicht zuträglich gewesen. Doch selbst ist der Mann, nicht umsonst war er schließlich der Dunkle Lord. Er durchsuchte seine Taschen nach nützlichen Gegenständen, fand allerdings nur Zahnseide, eine Einkaufsliste, die unter anderem Saure Gurken, Schokoladeneis und eine Zehnerpackung Schnuller beinhaltete, ("Oh, zum Supermarkt wollte ich ja auch noch", dachte Voldemort) und - einen dunkelroten MagicMarker! Damit ließ sich doch was anfangen. Von plötzlicher Kreativität überkommen nahm Voldemort den MagicMarker in die Hand, streckte den Arm aus, schob sich die Zunge zwischen die Zähne und malte dem verdutzten Harry ein Zielkreuz mitten auf die Stirn. Naja, es wurde kein richtiges Kreuz, das, was sich da auf Harrys Stirn befand ähnelte eher einem missglückten Blitz. Nun ja, Kunst war noch nie Voldemorts Spezialgebiet gewesen.

Nun da er sein Ziel gut erkennbar gemacht hatte, hob Voldemort erneut den Zauberstab und setzte dazu an, seinen Fluch zu sprechen. "Avad - WAS DENN NUN?" murrte er unwillig, und wandte sich der Gestalt zu, die im Zimmer erschienen war. Ein silbrig schimmerndes, riesenhaftes Pferd war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und scharrte ungeduldig mit den Hufen. Der Patronus öffnete das Maul und eine weibliche Stimme sagte: " Voldy, komm sofort. Ich, nein, wir brauchen dich!"

Voldemort war etwas sauer, dass Bellatrix seinen peinlichen Kosenamen in aller Öffentlichkeit verwendet hatte. Dann viel ihm jedoch auf, dass "die Öffentlichkeit" in diesem Falle nur aus dem sabbernden Harry bestand. Voldemort wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hasste es, unvollendete Geschäfte zu hinterlassen, aber was konnte das kleine Balg in der kurzen Zeit schon anstellen? Und Bellatrix, das wusste Voldemort, duldete keine Verspätungen. Mit einem 'Plopp' disapparierte er, einen sehr verwirrten Harry zurücklassend.

_Selbe Nacht - Villa Voldemort_

Voldemort eilte die Stufen zu dem Zimmer seiner Ehefrau hinauf. Ihre Nachricht hatte ihn in Alarm versetzt. Konnte etwa- er hatte die Tür erreicht. Kurz nahm er sich die Zeit, seinen Umhang zu ordnen und wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen, dann öffnete er die Tür.

Es war als hätte er eine andere Welt betreten. In den Ecken und entlang den Wänden des Zimmers waren Kerzen aufgestellt, die den Raum in warmes Licht tauchten. In der Mitte stand das Bett, in dem Bellatrix zwischen weißen Kissen lag. "Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet", sagte sie. Voldemort hörte sie nicht. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf das kleine Bündel in Bellatrix' Armen gerichtet. Wie im Traum ging er auf das Bett zu, nein er schien zu gleiten, zu schweben. Dann sah er sie. Seine Tochter. So unendlich schön, so vollkommen. Und so zerbrechlich. Sein Leben lang hatte er immer nur zerstört, getötet, es viel ihm schwer zu glauben dass er fähig gewesen war so etwas Wunderbares zu erschaffen. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch eine seltsame Angst hinderte ihn daran, eine Angst wieder nur zu zerstören. Etwas hilflos blickte er zu Bellatrix, diese hielt ihm seine Tochter entgegen. Aufmunternd nickte sie ihm zu.

Voldemort überwand sich, und ließ sich seine Tochter vorsichtig in die Arme legen. Kleine, schlanke Finger krallten sich um seinen Finger. Dieses kleine Wesen, das ihm so völlig wehrlos in den Armen lag, nie hatte sie Grausamkeit erfahren, wusste gar nicht dass so etwas existierte. Er wollte sie beschützen. "Mortebella..." flüsterte er, den Namen, den er und Bellatrix schon lange ausgewählt hatten. Er fühlte, dass dies eine Chance war, seinem Leben einen neuen Sinn zu geben. Er fühlte sich ganz leicht. "Ich werde alles Böse von dir fernhalten, " versprach er ihr."Dies ist der Beginn einer neuen Ära!" Plötzlich drängte sich jedoch ein Gedanke aus seinem Unterbewusstsein in seinen Kopf und holte ihn auf die Erde zurück. "Vorher... muss ich jedoch noch was erledigen. Das Potter-Balg nämlich", erklärte er Bellatrix, die das ganze Spektakel leicht belustigt mit angesehen hatte, während er ihr das Baby zurück in den Schoss legte. "Bin gleich wieder zurück!" rief er seiner Frau zu, während er aus dem Zimmer eilte.

Die kühle Nachtluft ernüchterte ihn ein wenig. Gerade als er sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Potters machen wollte, stolperte er über eine beumhangte Figur auf der Strasse. Genervt wollte er schon seinen Zauberstab zücken, als er sich an seine neue 'Niemanden-Umbringen-Regel' erinnerte. "Entschuldigung", brummelte er stattdessen. Die beumhangte Figur sprang auf und grinste ihm ins Gesicht. "Das macht doch nichts, macht überhaupt nichts, nicht in einer Nacht wie dieser! Nichts kann mich heute aus der Fassung bringen, schließlich - aber sicher haben sie es doch auch schon gehört?"  
"Äh, nein?"  
"Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf ist nicht mehr!"  
"Äh, doch?"  
"Aber nein! Das ist es ja! Er hat versucht den Jungen der Potters zu töten, doch etwas hat ihn gehindert!"

"Alle sollten wir feiern und lustig sein, Zauberer und sogar die Muggel! Kommt mit mir in den Pub, wo wir uns alle zum Feiern treffen!"  
"Äh, ich würde ja gerne, aber..."  
"Was kann wichtiger sein in so einem Moment als zu feiern? Im 'Tropfenden Kessel' gibt es zehn Runden aufs Haus!"  
"Ach, was soll's! Ich bin dabei!"

Der Morgen graute, während Bellatrix langsam unruhig wurde. Was konnte ihren Voldy bloß so lange aufhalten? Er war doch nur eben los um das Potter-Balg zu erledigen! Sie begann, sich zu sorgen. Unfähig, noch länger tatenlos herumzuliegen, wickelte sie sich entschlossen in ihren Morgenmantel, überprüfte noch einmal, dass Mortebella friedlich in ihrem Bettchen lag, und machte sich auf den Weg um herauszufinden, was eigentlich los war.

_1. November - Tropfender Kessel_

Im tropfenden Kessel befanden sich trotz der frühen Stunde noch eine Menge Zauberer, die fröhlich feierten. Es wurden Toasts auf den "Jungen, der überlebt hat" ausgesprochen, und Sprechchöre lallten "Du Weißt schon wer ist tot! Du weißt schon wer, der ist nicht mehr!" Voldemort saß in eine Ecke gekauert, einen Bierhumpen fest umklammert. Sein Trinkkumpel lag schnarchend neben ihm. "Du weißt schon wer...", murmelte Voldemort vor sich hin."Du weißt schon wer...ist tot?" Auf einmal kam ihm der Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig vor. Er fühlte sich nicht wie Voldemort, Lord der Finsternis. Was hatte er noch gesagt, als er seine Tochter in den Armen hielt? Der Beginn einer neuen Ära... Voldemort fasste einen Entschluss. Schwankend erhob er sich und streckte sein Bierglas hoch in die Luft, um zu signalisieren, dass er einen Toast aussprechen wollte. Im Pub wurde es ruhig. Voldemort atmete tief durch, und rief seinen Trinkspruch so laut er konnte. Seine Worte schallten durch den stickigen Raum, und fanden ihr vielfaches Echo in den Kehlen der Anderen. "VOLDEMORT IST TOT!"


	2. Kapitel 1

Harry Potter und der MagicMarker - Kapitel 1

_30. August 1995 - Villa Voldemort_

Der bisher heißeste Tag des Sommers war bereits der etwas kühleren Nacht gewichen, als Voldemort seinen Schreibtischsessel zurückschob und seine Glieder streckte. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden schenkte er seiner Umgebung seine Aufmerksamkeit und runzelte verärgert die Stirn als er bemerkte, wie dunkel es in seinem Arbeitszimmer geworden war. Wieder ein Mal hatte er über seiner Arbeit die Zeit vergessen. Ein beiläufiges Winken seines Zauberstabes entzündete das Windlicht, welches Mortebella ihm letztens zum Vatertag geschenkt hatte: Ein Totenkopf - Voldemort konnte nur staunen, wo seine schlaue Tochter den nun wieder herbekommen hatte - mit einer verzauberten Kerze in der Hirnschale. Das Zimmer war nun in ein gespenstig grünliches Licht getaucht, dass, wie Voldemort fand, eine geistig sehr anregende und fast schon gemütliche Atmosphäre erzeugte.

Zufrieden mit der Beleuchtung holte er nun seinen Taschenkalender hervor und öffnete den Abschnitt, der die ToDo-Liste enthielt. Auf diesen Teil des Abends hatte er sich schon lange gefreut. Genüsslich tauchte er seinen Federkiel in die blaue Tinte und durchkreuzte mit einer Aura der Selbstzufriedenheit die Kästchen, die sich neben

+Perfektes Comeback organisieren  
+ Todesser-Crew zusammenstellen  
+ Hogwarts-Schüler entführen (Hah, Dumbledore!)  
+ Spione ins Ministerium einschleusen  
und  
Kontrolle über Dementoren übernehmen

befanden. Doch, das letzte Semester konnte als voller Erfolg bezeichnet werden. Der Zeitpunkt für sein offizielles Comeback war gut gewählt. Mortebella würde in zwei Monaten schließlich schon 14 werden, und konnte dann endlich abends auch mal allein im Haus bleiben. Einzelne vorherige Versuche mit verschiedenen Babysittern waren kläglich gescheitert. Mit den Fähigkeiten seiner brillianten Tochter hatten sie einfach nicht mithalten können. (Was für Babysitter waren das aber auch, denen man noch extra erzählen musste, dem Kind nicht den Rücken zuzuwenden?)

Nun gut, sein Vorhaben, die gesamte Zaubererwelt (und später natürlich auch die Muggle) in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen hatte etwas unter der verdammten Unglaubwürdigkeit des Potter-Balgs gelitten. Er hatte ja schließlich Diggory gewollt, aber Potter hatte sich natürlich den Portschlüssel grabschen müssen...dabei hatte er Crouch unmissverständliche Anweisungen gegeben. Wer würde schließlich Potter glauben, Potter, der nach 14 Jahren immer noch mit roter Farbe auf der Stirn herumlief! Das hatte selbst Voldemort, der sich Potters Intellekt betreffend noch nie irgendwelchen Illusionen hingegeben hatte, überrascht. Kein Wunder, dass es statt Angst vor dem dunklen Lord nur Gelaechter über den dämlichen Potter gab. Und die einzigen Leute, die auf den Spinner gehört hatten, waren genau die gewesen, von denen er sich es am wenigsten gewünscht hatte, aber das sollte kein allzu großes Problem darstellen. Wie Voldemort von seinem Spion Snape erfahren hatte, war der Orden des Phoenix noch mit dem Aufräumen des Hauptquartiers beschäftigt. Und der treue Kreacher würde dafür sorgen, dass dies noch lange so blieb... Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des dunklen Lords. Trotzdem, bald sollte er mal daran denken, das Potter-Balg zu erledigen. Wer weiß, was sich sonst noch für Komplikationen ergeben würden.

Gedankenverloren blätterte Voldemort durch seine ToDo-Liste, um nach freiem Platz für den Punkt "Potter beseitigen" zu suchen, als sein Blick an einem anderem Element der Liste hängen blieb. Der Punkt hatte sich einmal ganz oben auf der Liste befunden und war dann durch andere Prioritäten immer weiter nach hinten verschoben worden. Die Tinte war schon etwas ausgebleicht und an einigen Stellen leicht verlaufen. Klein und unauffällig stand er dort auf dem Papier, und schien doch ungeteilte und sofortige Aufmerksamkeit zu verlangen.

+ Bellatrix aus Askaban befreien

Ach ja. Mit zitternden Händen hielt Voldemort den Taschenkalender vor sich in die Luft. So lange hatte er auf eine passende Gelegenheit gewartet, doch es hatte sich nie eine ergeben. Aber nun, das fühlte er, war der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen, schließlich hatte er gerade sein offizielles Comeback gefeiert, die Kontrolle über die Dementoren lag in seiner Hand - Keinen Tag länger wollte er warten! Euphorie durchfloss ihn, als er sich aus dem Fenster in die Nacht stürzte. Schnell, schnell würde er fliegen. Bald, bald schon würden sie vereint sein.

Bellatrix würde sich freuen.

_Selber Abend - Ligusterweg Nummer Vier_

Dunkle Grabsteine ragten sich um ihn herum auf, umschlossen ihn, dunkler Nebel kroch zwischen den Steinen hervor, verschloss ihm die Kehle, er konnte nichts sehen... aus dem Nebel trat ein Gesicht hervor, ein bleiches, unmenschliches Gesicht dass ihn mit seinen Augen lähmte... immer und immer näher kam es, langsam, auf ihn zu, wurde immer größer und größer bis es schließlich...

Harry Potter schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und stieß sich den Kopf an seiner Schreibtischlampe. Verschlafend sich die Stirn rubbelnd, die ihm ziemlich weh tat, sah er sich im fast dunklen Raum um. Der Schreibtisch, an dem er saß, war mit Zetteln und Büchern bedeckt, eine Schreibfeder hatte einen dicken Tintenklecks in sein "Geschichte der Magie" gemacht. Der Fußboden war mit schmutziger Wäsche und leeren Pizzakartons übersäht. Auf der Kommode stand ein Eulenkäfig, aus dem ihn Hedwig finster anblickte. Sein Zimmer. Nichts wirkte anders als sonst.

Schon die ganzen Ferien lang plagten ihn diese Albträume. So langsam hatte er genug davon. Und außerdem - Seine Narbe schmerzte furchtbar! Das hatte bestimmt etwas mit Voldemort zu tun, der hatte schließlich nie etwas Besseres zu tun als ihn zu quälen! Harry fühlte sich allein gelassen. Zu gerne hätte er jemandem sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Hier bei den Dursleys gab es niemandem, bei dem er sich beschweren konnte. Aber wozu hatte er schließlich seine Freunde?

Während Harry seinen Schreibtisch nach einem leeren Blatt Pergament durchwühlte, überlegte er sich, wem genau er eigentlich schreiben wollte. Normalerweise wären es ja seine zwei besten Freunde Ron und Hermine gewesen, allerdings war Harry immer noch etwas sauer auf die beiden. Auf seine vorherigen Briefe hatten die beiden nur knapp geantwortet, und zu seinem 15. Geburtstag, der vor ein paar Tagen im kleinen Kreis (der nur aus ihm und seiner Eule bestand) gefeiert worden war, hatte Hermine es doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihm eine große Tube Anti-Akne-Blast ("Pustet dir die Pickel direkt vom Gesicht") zu schicken! Als ob er so etwas nötig hätte! (Benutzt hatte er sie dann aber doch.)

Naja. Denen zu schreiben kam also nicht in Frage. Wem dann? Seamus? Nein. Der würde es nur Dean weitererzählen. Dean? Nein. Aus ähnlichen Gründen. Neville? Colin Creevy? Nein!! Okay, dann vielleicht...Malfoy?

Also gut. Vielleicht doch lieber keinem seiner Schulkameraden. Aber schließlich hatte er ja noch seinen Paten. Mit Sirius hatte er über die Ferien hinweg einen relativ regen Briefwechsel betrieben. Nun ja, Harry hatte ihm noch nie geschrieben, aber Sirius hatte ihm ein paar Mal ein paar Notizen a la "Verlass das Haus nicht" und (wohl am lächerlichsten) "Tu nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde" geschickt. Durch ihn hatte Harry auch erfahren, dass sich Ron und Hermine und praktisch alle anderen im Hauptquartier des wiedergegründeten Phoenixordens, beziehungsweise Sirius Elternhaus, befanden und dort aufräumten. Sirius hatte auch Harry zum Hausputz eingeladen, was dieser aber natürlich empört von sich gewiesen hatte. So weit kam das noch, dass er, die Hoffnung der gesamten Zauberernation, eine Schürze anzog und wischte und staubte! Jetzt aber brauchte Harry dringend jemanden, dem er etwas vorjammern konnte, und so tauchte er seine Feder ins Tintenfass und machte sich daran, seinen Brief zu beginnen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er endlich mit den Ergebnissen seiner Schreibversuche zufrieden und schickte Hedwig mit ihrer bedeutungsschweren Last in die Nacht hinein. Er hörte Hedwig noch missbilligend heulen, als er das Fenster hinter ihr zuknallte. Nun allein fuhr er damit fort, etwas verloren auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl zu sitzen und wusste nicht so recht was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Nach dem einige Momente nutzlos verstrichen waren, beschloss er, nur noch etwas Anti-Akne-Blast aufzutragen und dann zu Bett zu gehen. Schwungvoll klappte er seine Bücher zu und schmiss sie in seinen Koffer, der geöffnet in einer Ecke seines Zimmers stand. Zum Hausaufgaben machen würde er doch nicht mehr kommen. Nicht dass es irgendetwas ausmachte...

Seiner vielen Sorgen zum Trotz viel Harry in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen seines Bettes berührte.

_Lieber Schnuffel,  
wie geht es dir? Mir geht es NICHT gut._

_Sehr geehrter Herr Black,_

_Möglicherweise mag es ihnen ja schon aufgefallen sein, falls dies jedoch nicht der Fall sein sollte möchte ich hiermit zu ihrer Kenntnis bringen, dass_

_ Buhububuuhuuhuu!  
Ja, Sirius, es ist dein Patenkind, das hier in seinem tristen Gefängnis schmachtet und Furchtbares erleiden muss. Mir ist schlecht. Und vor allem, meine Narbe tut weh. Voldemort lauert hinter allen Ecken. Das Leben ist scheiße. Mach was! Und zwar schnell!  
Dein Harry_

_Selbe Nacht - geheime Lage im Nordatlantik  
_  
Voldemort fühlte sich von etwas ergriffen, dass er nicht recht zu beschreiben wusste. Seit jenem einen Tag hatte er sich nicht mehr verunsichert gefühlt, seit jenem Tag, an dem er beschlossen hatte, dass er etwas Besonderes war, besser als die anderen. So war es kein Wunder, dass er das Gefühl, welches von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, nicht erkannte.

Durch das Loch, dass sein Fluch durch die Mauer von Zelle 511, Südtrakt, gesprengt hatte, kam der dunkle, aufgewühlte Himmel und brachte Sturm mit sich, der durch Voldemorts Umhang fuhr und an den Haaren von Bellatrix zog, welche mit dem Rücken an die Wand noch intakten hälfte der Zelle gelehnt saß und ihm wortlos entgegen starrte. "Bellatrix!" rief Voldemort, und wollte einen Schritt auf sie zu machen, wurde aber von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgehalten. Lahm setzte er seinen Fuß wieder auf den schmutzigen Steinboden. Bellatrix sah aus ihrer kauernden Position zu ihm auf, ihre Augen schienen wie dunkle, tiefschwarze Abgründe, die ihn zum Näherkommen lockten, bis er so nah war, das ein kleiner Stups genügte, und er würde fallen... Voldemort schüttelte den Instinkt ab, ein paar Schritte zurückzutreten und sagte: "Komm mit, ich bin hier, dich zu befreien"

Bellatrix öffnete den Mund und Voldemort bemerkte, wie hart ihr Gesicht erschien. Hatte sie schon immer diesen sarkastischen Zug um die Lippen gehabt?

"Nein Danke." Wie bitte? "Warum sollte ich mit dir mitgehen wollen? Ich habe es hier viel zu nett..." Bellatrix lachte heiser und wies mit einer ausschweifender Geste, die die Ketten um ihre Handgelenke klirren ließ, auf ihre Zelle, die Bewohner der Nachbarzellen, die nur dumpf ins Leere starrten, und auf die umstehenden Dementoren, die die Szene sensationslüstern beobachteten.

"Dass ist doch lächerlich. Du kommst jetzt mit." Ein Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes, und die Ketten um Bellatrix Glieder fielen klirrend zu Boden.  
"Neeeeeein, ich WILL NICHT!! Hilfeeee, Entführung!!" rief Bellatrix den Dementoren zu, die sich jedoch in keiner Weise nützlich machten, sondern nur gierig die äußerst schmackhaften Emotionen aufsaugten, und klammerte sich an die Gitterstäbe ihrer Zelle.

Voldemort wurde es zu bunt. Offensichtlich würde die Befreiung nicht so einfach sein, wie er geglaubt hatte. Es fehlte nur noch, dass jemand das Ministerium alarmierte und die ganze Geschichte in die Zeitung kam. Er packte Bellatrix ums Handgelenk, in der Absicht, ihre Finger von den Gitterstäben loszueisen. Sofort wusste er, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Bellatrix reagierte mit ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll.

"WAS FAELLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN? DASS DU ES WAGST, MICH ANZUFASSEN!! LASS DEINE DRECKSFINGER VON MIR!!"  
"...Ich dachte, du freust dich..."  
"MICH FREUEN? WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST, TAUCHST NACH 14 JAHREN HIER AUF, ALS OB NICHTS GEWESEN WAERE, NACH 14 JAHREN, IN DENEN ICH GEGLAUBT HABE, DU WAERST TOT!!"

Plötzlich, er wusste nicht recht, wie es geschehen war, hing sie an seinem Arm, das Gesicht schluchzend in seinem Umhang vergraben.  
"W-weisst du eigentlich, was ich für dich durchgemacht habe? W-wir im Zimmer... und dann hieß es auf einmal, du wärst tot - ich...ich hab einfach nicht..."

Voldemort wusste nichts besseres, als ihr vorsichtig den Rücken zu tätscheln. "Ruhig, gaaanz ruhig. Jetzt bin ich ja da, und ich bin nicht tot... du kommst jetzt einfach schön mit..."  
"Nein. Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich hab schließlich auch meinen Stolz", murmelte Bellatrix, und tastete wieder nach den Gitterstäben. Voldemort gab sich geschlagen. Es gab wohl keine andere Möglichkeit. Er seufzte resigniert, holte unauffällig seinen Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken hervor, und belegte Bellatrix mit einem Betäubungszauber. Der dunkle Lord schwang die nun friedlich schlummernde Bellatrix über seine Schulter und sich selbst aus dem Loch in der Zellenwand, hinein in den Sturm.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

_5 Minuten nach Mitternacht - Villa Voldemort_

Die zahlreichen Eichen, die das Haus schützend umgaben, schwächten den Wind zu einer leichten Brise, die leise raschelnd durch die Blätter fuhr. Die Villa, die unter den enormen Bäumen emporragte, wirkte dunkel und gespenstig. Die große Glastür zum Balkon im Ostflügel war weit geöffnet, und die schwarzen Seidenvorhänge flatterten wie von Geisterhand hin und her.

Ein Käuzchen hatte auf dem Balkongeländer Platz genommen, und starrte nun mit unbeweglichem Blick aus gigantischen gelben Augen auf das Zimmer hinab, welches sich hinter der Tür befand. Auf dem dicken, cremefarbigen Teppich lag ein Mädchen auf dem Bauch, die Glieder weit ausgestreckt, die dichten, schwarzen Wimpern im Schlaf flatternd und den Kopf auf die Cover der Hochglanz-Magazine gebettet, die auf dem Boden verstreut waren. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer drehte sich das Mädchen auf den Rücken. Auf ihrem Gesicht tanzten nun die Lichter des Plasma-Fernsehers, der auf lautlos gestellt war. "Cinderella Story" mit Hilary Duff flackerte über den Bildschirm, ein Geschenk ihres vielbeschäftigten Vaters, der sich damit einzureden versuchte, er würde seine Tochter gar nicht _so_ sehr vernachlässigen. Die DVD Hülle lag zusammen mit anderen neben dem Fernseher auf dem Fußboden, auf ihr war eine Flasche Nagellack in "PrettyPink 105" abgestellt. Der Raum war sehr groß, und bis auf die schwarzen Vorhänge ganz in Creme-Tönen gehalten. Weiter hinten im Zimmer stand ein Himmelbett.  
Das Licht des Fernsehers warf seltsame Schatten an die runde Wand. Bis auf den leisen Atem des Mädchens war es totenstill.

3 Stockwerke weiter unten, im Kellergeschoss der Villa, öffnete sich eine Tür und heraus trat kein anderer als der dunkle Lord! Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal nach seiner Frau um, die er in eines der Gästebetten gelegt hatte. Tiefschlafend lag sie zwischen den Laken, ihr schwarzes Haar über das Kissen ausgebreitet.

Voldemort seufzte. Wie sie dort so friedlich lag, wirkte sie fast wie ein Engel. Wie Eindrücke doch täuschen konnten. Noch ein letzter Blick, dann ging er leise in den Gang hinaus, jedoch nicht bevor er die Tür zweimal mit einem Schlosszauber versiegelt hatte. Während er durch die verlassenen Gänge schritt, grübelte er über die Situation nach, in der er sich befand. Die Befreiung war nicht so ganz verlaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Bellatrix ihren Liebreiz, sowie ihren Verstand, in Askaban gelassen. Nun ja, da würde er sich schon etwas einfallen lassen. Eine ordentliche Bettruhe, ein paar Flaschen Obliviumsserum und vielleicht ein Gedächniszauber, und Bellatrix wäre schon wieder die alte. Das einzige Problem war Mortebella.

Ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, hatten ihn seine Schritte in den Ostflügel geführt, wo er nun direkt vor Mortebellas Zimmer stand. Leise öffnete er die Tür, und spähte hinein. Dort lag sie, die Arme ausgebreitet, ein Bild reiner Unschuld. Wie Eindrücke doch täuschen konnten.

'Unmöglich', dachte Voldemort, unmöglich konnte er sein armes Baby mit Bellatrixes Verrücktheiten belasten. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Mutter seit ihrer Geburt nicht mehr gesehen und lebte in dem Glauben, dass sie in Australien Kängurus erforschte. Das erste Treffen zwischen Mutter und Tochter müsste perfekt laufen, und konnte so noch nicht stattfinden, nicht in der Verfassung, in der sich Bellatrix befand.

Nein, es wäre besser, wenn Mortebella für einige Zeit aus dem Weg war.

Gab es nicht irgend so ein schönes Ferienressort oder so was, wo er sie für ein paar Monate hinschaffen konnte? Oder, noch besser: Fing nicht in ein paar Tagen, oder sogar schon morgen, die Schule wieder an? Aber ja, natürlich. Es war die perfekte Idee. Mortebella hatte ihm schon lange damit in den Ohren gelegen, dass sie endlich auf eine richtige Schule gehen dürfte, so wie die Charaktere in diesen komischen Muggelfilmen, die sie sich ständig anguckte. Ja, gleich würde er sie anmelden, inkognito versteht sich. Während sie sich in Hogwarts amüsierte, würde er Bellatrix wieder hinbiegen. Und wenn Mortebella schon dort war, konnte sie auch gleich einen der Punkte auf seiner To-Do Liste abarbeiten...Voldemort ließ ein meckerndes, triumphierendes Lachen verlauten. Erschrocken presste er sich die Hand vor den Mund, doch Mortebella schien nichts gehört zu haben. Leise murmelnd drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, um dann friedlich weiterzuschlummern, nicht ahnend, welche Erlebnisse die nahe Zukunft für sie bereit hielt.

* * *

Empfänger:  
HOGWARTS SCHULE  
für Hexerei und Zauberei  
z.H. Minerva McGonagall  
Vertretende Direktorin

Absender:  
Lord Voldy Mort  
Baldiger Diktator der WELT  
MUHAHAHA

Sehr geehrte Miss McGonagall,

nach reiflichen Überlegungen habe ich mich hiernach entschlossen meine Tochter Mortebella Cassiopeia Bl...V...äh, Mort, geboren 31. 11. 1981, in ihrer, ahem, "Einrichtung", anzumelden. Sie wird morgen mit dem Hogwarts-Express in Hogwarts eintreffen. Ich erwarte, dass sie mit gebührendem Respekt behandelt wird. Ich könnte mich natürlich entschuldigen, dass dies alles etwas kurzfristig kommt, ich hab aber gerade keine Lust, ha!  
ganz der ihre,  
Lord Voldy Mort

* * *

_Am nächsten Morgen - Ligusterweg Nummer 12_

Harry erwachte durch einen pochenden Schmerz in seiner Stirn und einem etwas bedrückendem Gefühl auf seiner Brust. Verschlafen blinzelnd richtete er sich ein wenig auf, um sofort darauf in einen markerschütternden Schrei auszubrechen. Zwei gigantische gelbe Augen starrten ihm finster entgegen. Nachdem Harry sich etwas von seinem Schock erholt hatte, erkannte er die Kreatur, die sich auf seinem Brustkorb niedergelassen hatte. Es war Errol, Rons Familieneule, die, wie alles was die Weasleys besaßen, etwas abgerissen aussah. Errol starrte Harry finster entgegen, und wollte grade wieder mit dem Schnabel auf ihn einhacken, doch Harry, der mittlerweile erkannt hatte was Errol ihm mitteilen wollte, packte Errol schnell und hob ihn hoch. An Errols Bein war ein Zettel befestigt, den Harry nun losband und entrollte. Es war eine Notiz von Ron.

Hey Loser,  
ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du mal wieder verschlafen würdest. Heute fängt die Schule an, erinnerst du dich? Naja, deswegen hab ich dir Errol als Weckboten geschickt. Ich erwarte dich um 8 mit gepackten Koffern vor deiner Haustuer, wir kommen dich abholen!  
Ron  
PS: Viele Grüsse von Mum. Sie sagt du sollst lange Unterwäsche einpacken.

Harry schnaubte. Er nahm einen Eulenkeks aus Hedwigs Futternapf und gab ihn Errol, dann packte er die Eule und warf sie freundlich aber bestimmt zum Fenster hinaus, jedoch nicht ohne hinterher laut das Fenster zu knallen. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon 7 Uhr 45 war. "Verdammt...," murmelte Harry verschlafen, während er seinen großen Schrankkoffer unter seinem Bett hervorzerrte und begann, die zahlreichen Gegenstände, die auf dem Fußboden verstreut lagen, wahllos in seinen Koffer zu stopfen. Dudley, der von Harrys Fensterknallen aufgeweckt worden war, trampelte die Treppe herunter, um sich sein Frühstück zu holen. Jeder seiner Schritte hallte mit doppelter Lautstärke in Harrys Kopf wieder, und plötzlich empfand er den Gedanken, bald wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, als mehr als erträglich.

Nachdem er dürftig seinen Koffer gepackt hatte, zerrte Harry eine der herumliegenden Jeans über seine Boxershorts, suchte im Schrank und unter dem Bett nach seinem zweiten Schuh, fand ihn schließlich auf dem Schreibtisch liegend, packte den riesigen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig, und polterte die Treppe hinunter.

Er durchquerte die Küche, in der die Dursleys saßen und sich große Mühe gaben, ihn nicht zu beachten. Sie waren lebten immer noch in Angst, dass Harrys Patenonkel, der Massenmörder, auftauchen würde um sie alle in Kroaten zu verwandeln. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um etwas Schinken aus der Pfanne zu stehlen. "Auf Wiedersehen, liebster Onkel!" brüllte Harry. "Tante, Dudley", er tippte sich an einen imaginären Hut. Die Dursleys starrten ihm nur dumpf entgegen. Dudleys Mund stand offen, ein paar Stück Schinken waren ihm aus dem Mund gefallen. Nach ein paar Sekunden zuckte Harry die Schultern, wandte sich ab und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

_Zur selben Zeit - irgendwo in London_

Die Räder der Kutsche ratterten über die Strasse, verdutzte Blicke der Muggel auf sich ziehend. Fast schon bereute Voldemort seine Entscheidung, in seiner verzauberten Kutsche zu Kings Cross zu reisen, anstatt wie sonst unter Zauberern üblich ein weniger auffälliges magisches Auto zu wählen. Eine große, pechschwarze Kutsche mitten in London, die von einem Kutscher gelenkt wurde, der aus Pappe ausgeschnitten war, und die sich zudem noch ohne Pferde fortbewegte, war doch etwas zu Aufmerksamkeit erregend.

'Nun ja', dachte Voldemort. 'Wenn ich erst mal wieder an der Macht bin, wird das alles anders. Es wird Zeit, dass Zauberer sich wieder mit Klasse fortbewegen können! Und jeder Muggle, der meine Kutsche auch nur schräg anguckt...' Er wurde jedoch aus seinen finsteren Gedanken gerissen, als sein Blick auf Mortebella fiel, die schon seit der gesamten Fahrt nur glücklich lächelnd aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, begierig, sich kein Detail der mit Leben gefüllten Stadt zu verpassen. Die Ausgabe von 'Cosmopolitan', die sie sich für die Reise gekauft hatte, lag unberührt in ihrem Schoss. Plötzlich jedoch drehte sie sich um, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und schlug die Hände zusammen, ihre Stimme voller Erwartungsfreude.  
"Ach Papi, ich finde es ja soooo toll, dass du mir endlich erlaubst, auf eine normale Schule zu gehen. Das habe ich mir jetzt schon so lange gewünscht!"

Wäre Voldemort ein anderer gewesen, hätte er sich mit Sicherheit ein wenig schuldig gefühlt, war seine Entscheidung, Mortebella nach Hogwarts zu schicken doch reiner Selbstzweck gewesen. Doch da er nun mal war, wer er war, dachte er nur amüsiert, wie einfach es doch war, seine Tochter zu erfreuen.

"Das freut mich, mein Engel. Du weißt, für dich würde ich alles tun."  
Natürlich war Mortebella zu erst etwas misstrauisch gewesen, als Voldemort ihr die 'Guten Neuigkeiten verkündet hatte. Schließlich hatte sie schon seit Jahren darum gebettelt, doch endlich nicht mehr zu Hause unterrichtet zu werden, jedoch hatte Voldemort dies immer strikt abgelehnt. Doch als Voldemort ihr sein Geschenk überreicht hatte, einen sprechenden Papagei als Haustier für Hogwarts, war alles Misstrauen schnell vergessen. Mortebella war glücklich. Endlich konnte sie zur Schule gehen, und so sein wie alle ihre Vorbilder, die Heroinnen ihrer High-School-Teenie-Filme. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht schaute Mortebella auf Papagei Pepe hinab, der in einem Käfig neben ihr auf dem Sitz saß. Dann fiel ihr etwas anderes ein. Den Blick auf ihre neuen, pinken Stiefel gerichtet, stellte sie die Frage, die sie beschäftigte.  
"Papi, glaubst du, es wird mir Spaß machen? Ich meine, werden die anderen auch nett sein?"  
Voldemort schaute von seinen Unterlagen auf, mit denen er sich während der Fahrt beschäftigt hatte.  
"Aber natürlich werden sie das, mein Engel. Dafür werden wir schon sorgen..."

Gleichzeitig brachen Vater und Tochter in dämonisches Grinsen aus.

Abrupt hielt die Kutsche; sie waren an Kings Cross angekommen. Von draußen waren verdutzte Rufe zu hören, offenbar fanden die Muggel den Pappkutscher etwas ungewöhnlich.  
Mortebella machte sich daran, die Kutschentuer zu öffnen, doch Voldemort hielt sie zurück. "Warte noch, mein Engel."  
Er öffnete das Fenster der Kutsche einen Spalt weit, gerade genug für die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Ein paar Sekunden später herrschte draußen Stille. Voldemort öffnete seine Aktentasche, und nahm ein silbriges Stück Tuch heraus, er streifte es sich über, und war dann plötzlich verschwunden.  
"Gut. Wir können gehen."


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3:

_Kings Cross, 31. August 1995_

Der Anblick des Gleises Neundreiviertel mit den Trauben von Schülern und dem Russ ausstoßendem Hogwarts-Express schaffte es sofort, Harry in eine bessere Laune zu versetzen. Er, zusammen mit Hermine, Ron, den Zwillingen, Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, sowie den Ordensmitgliedern Tonks, Kingsley, und dem mürrischen Professor Moody, der die Menge misstrauisch beäugte, waren eben am Bahnsteig angelangt. Harry war zuerst etwas enttäuscht gewesen, als er Sirius nicht unter ihnen entdecken konnte, doch gerade als sie sich erst ein paar Momente lang auf dem Bahnsteig befunden hatten, erschien ein riesenhafter, schwarzer Hund, der vom sehr übermüdet wirkendem Professor Lupin an der Leine geführt wurde. Harry, der den Hund sofort erkannt hatte, wollte schon auf ihn loslaufen, doch da hatte sich Sirius schon von Lupin losgerissen und sprang übermütig bellend an Harry hoch.

"Aber Dumbledore hat doch nein gesagt, Remus", wandte sich Mrs. Weasley vorwurfsvoll an Professor Lupin.  
"Ich konnte ihn unmöglich im Haus lassen..." setzte dieser schwach zu einer Erklärung an.  
Er wurde jedoch von Mr. Weasley unterbrochen, der sich entschuldigte, am Bahnhofseingang hätte es einen Notfall gegeben, der seine Anwesenheit verlangte.  
"Irgendein Depp hat bestimmt wieder versucht, sein Taxi mit Galeonen zu bezahlen", rief er ihnen im Wegeilen zu. "Passiert jedes Jahr wieder!"

Während die anderen begannen, ihr Gepäck in die Züge zu laden, nutzten Harry und Sirius die Gelegenheit, um sich für eine kurze Unterhaltung in die Bahnhofstoilette zurückzuziehen. Im Tumult der Abreise bemerkte sie niemand, einzig allein Moody rief ihnen eine Warnung zu.  
"Sei auf der Hut, Harry! Vergiss nie, dass der Feind gleich neben dir stehen könnte!"

In der Herrentoilette auf der Bank neben den dreckverklebten Waschbecken sitzend sah Harry zu, wie sich die Figur des schwarzen Hundes in seinen Patenonkel verwandelte. Etwas verstört bemerkte Harry, dass Sirius außer seinem schwarzen Pelzmantel und dem Hundehalsband und Leine nichts am Körper trug.  
Sirius hatte unterdessen im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden Platz genommen. Er fischte nun aus den Tiefen seines Umhanges eine, kleine, vergoldete Whiskeyflasche hervor und hielt sie vor sich ins Licht, um sie genauer zu betrachten.  
"Jaaah, seufzte er und setzte sich die Flasche an die Lippen."1965. Gutes Jahr..."

Versonnen blickte er ins Leere. Harry rutschte ungeduldig auf der Bank herum. Endlich, nach einem weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche, begann Sirius wieder zu sprechen.

"Aber kommen wir doch zum Thema...Ich hab deinen Brief bekommen."  
Aufgeregt lehnte sich Harry nach vorne, in der Hoffnung, nun endlich Antworten auf seine zahlreichen Fragen zu erhalten. Fragen die ihn nun schon zu lange plagten.  
"...Und, ehrlich gesagt, ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer. Oder, wie mein Vater es gerne ausdrückte, 'Sirius, in deinem Hirn scheint es dunkler zu sein als in einer Nacht ohne Sterne'...dann musste ich immer in die Bibliothek gehen, und alles ganz genau nachschlagen..." Sirius Stimme verlor sich im Lärm des Bahnhofs.  
Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er war schließlich nicht hier her gekommen, um sich Sirius Familienanekdoten anzuhören. Er räusperte sich mit Nachdruck, was Sirius wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

"Aber das ist natürlich nicht alles." Sirius fischte in den Taschen seines Umhanges herum.  
"Ich hab nämlich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich!" Mit triumphierendem Lächeln reichte er Harry ein kleines Päckchen, das nachlässig in Packpapier eingewickelt war. Misstrauisch nahm Harry das Päckchen entgegen und begann, es auszuwickeln.  
"Ein...Spiegel?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er Sirius an. "Was soll ich mit 'nem Spiegel?"  
"Oh, es ist natürlich nicht irgendein Spiegel! Es ist ein..." hier sprang Sirius auf und breitete die Arme aus, um seiner Rede mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, "...MAGISCHER Spiegel!!" Er klatschte ein paar Mal in die Hände und verbeugte sich zu beiden Seiten vor seinem imaginären Publikum.

Harry war nicht amüsiert.

"Oooh, so ist das also. Ein MAGISCHER Spiegel, natürlich", erwiderte er in einem bissigen Tonfall. "Und was kann er denn so, dein MAGISCHER Spiegel?"  
Sirius hatte sich wieder hingesetzt. "Dass weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau, „ meinte er unbekümmert."Ich hab ihn beim Ausmisten im Zimmer meiner Mutter gefunden. Soweit hab ich aber noch nichts aus ihm heraus bekommen. Obwohl..."  
Nachdenklich tippte sich Sirius ans Kinn. "Oh, ja, wenn man reinguckt, kann man sein Spiegelbild sehen!"  
"Alle Spiegel können das, Sirius", erwiderte Harry genervt, sah aber doch hinein.

Sein Spiegelbild starrte missmutig zurück. Er sah aus wie immer. Dieselbe Brille, seine grünen Augen dahinter, seine verwuschelten schwarzen Haare...und seine Stirn. Seine eigene, absolut makellose, narbenlose Stirn.

* * *

Während sich Harry und Sirius in der Herrentoilette kabbelten, fand nebenan in der Damentoilette ebenfalls ein wichtiges Gespräch statt. Nachdem Mortebella die sich schminkenden Mädchen, die sich im Waschraum befunden hatten, entfernt hatte, legte Voldemort seinen Unsichtsbarkeitsumhang ab.  
"Warum mussten wir ausgerechnet in die Damentoilette gehen?" beschwerte er sich bei Mortebella  
"Tut mir leid, Papi" erwiderte diese. "Aber die Herrentoilette schien besetzt zu sein. Ich wollte nicht stören..." Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Tochter hatte noch viel zu lernen. Aber nun musste er sich beeilen. Der Zug würde bald abfahren.  
"Hör gut zu Mortebella. Bevor dein Schuljahr beginnt habe ich noch ein paar wichtige Anweisungen für dich." Voldemort begann von einer Liste abzulesen, die er während der Fahrt angefertigt hatte.  
"...Sag niemandem wer du wirklich bist. Dein Nachname ist "Mort". Versuch, dich halbwegs unauffällig zu verhalten. Sie zu, dass du nach Slytherin kommst. Setz dich am besten gleich mit ihnen in ein Abteil. Lass dir nichts von Gryffindors bieten. Wenn du Fragen hast, wende dich an Professor Snape. Falls die immer noch diesen Kesselkuchen im Zug anbieten...sehr zu empfehlen. Ach, und wenn du gleich im Zug bist...du wirst höchst wahrscheinlich einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, Brille und grünem MagicMarker auf der Stirn begegnen. Verlier keine Zeit, stell keine Fragen, sie einfach zu, dass du ihn loswirst! Da werden sich ja wohl mehrere Gelegenheiten anbieten. Und das wär's auch eigentlich schon."  
Zufrieden rollte Voldemort die Liste wieder zusammen und steckte sie zurück in seine Tasche, und sah seine Tochter fragend an. „Verstanden?"  
Mortebella öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie wurde vom Pfeifen des Schaffners unterbrochen.  
"Okay, Liebling, das ist dein Signal. Zeit, deine Koffer einzuladen."  
"Aber..."  
"Nichts aber. Du willst doch nicht den Zug verpassen, oder, Liebling?" Voldemort schob Mortebella in Richtung Tür.  
"Ich hoffe du hast eine wunderbare Zeit, Liebling. Und vergiss nicht:"  
Halb in der Tür drehte sich Mortebella noch einmal nach ihrem Vater um, der schon halb unter seinem Umhang verschwunden war.

„Werd ihn los!!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-" schrie Harry Potter entsetzt.

"Harry", versuchte sein Pate, zu ihm durch zu kommen.

„-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Harry."

"-AAARGH!!"

"Was'n los, Harry?"

"Mei- Meine Narbe!! Sie- Sie ist nicht mehr da!!" Verstört rubbelte sich Harry über die Stirn, sah in den Spiegel, sah wieder weg, sah wieder hin...er schloss seine Augen, schüttelte fest den Kopf, und blickte wieder in den Spiegel. Seine Narbe war noch immer verschwunden.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

"Ich hab's schon vorhin bemerkt, dass deine Narbe nicht da war", tönte Sirius unbekümmert. Er hatte seine Whiskeyflasche wieder hervorgeholt, und es sich auf dem Fußboden bequem gemacht. "Hab gedacht, du hättest sie einfach überschminkt oder so was...nun, dann brauche ich wohl nichts mehr über deine Narbenprobleme nachzuschlagen..."

Harry fuhr herum. "Machst du Witze?! Jetzt musst du erst Recht was raus finden!! Das...das ist doch nicht normal!! Eine Narbe kann doch nicht von heute auf morgen einfach so verschwinden!!"  
"Anscheinend ja schon", kam es unbeteiligt von Sirius.  
Harry zerraufte sich die ohnehin schon verwuschelten Haare.

"Was mach ich den jetzt! Wenn der Tagesprophet das rauskriegt! Dann werden doch erst recht alle denken, ich wäre einfach nur ein Lügner! Oh, was mach ich nur?"  
In diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes Pfeifen. Der Hogwarts-Express war abfahrtsbereit.  
Sirius seufzte, und steckte seine Flasche wieder ein. Dann wandte er sich mit beruhigender Stimme an Harry.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kämmst dir jetzt einfach die Haare in die Stirn, und dann wird es schon niemandem auffallen. Und dann werden Remus und ich schon herausfinden, was das Verschwinden deiner Narbe zu bedeuten hat. Okay?"  
"Wenn du meinst", schniefte Harry, schon etwas ruhiger.  
"Ich meine. Und jetzt solltest du dich beeilen, oder du verpasst den Zug."

* * *

Im Zug traf Harry auf Ron und Hermine, die sich jedoch gleich wieder ins Vertrauensschülerabteil verdrückten, Ron rief ihm noch im vorbeigehen zu, sie würden sich ja später noch sehen. Etwas beleidigt schlenderte Harry nun durch die Gänge, bemüht, im überfüllten Zug noch ein freies Abteil zu finden. Doch die Auswahl schien nicht besonders groß zu sein, es sei denn, Harry wäre daran interessiert gewesen, mit einem Haufen kichernder Drittklässler zusammenzusitzen. Er hätte auch Colin Creevys Einladung folgen können, der sich über die Sommerferien ein "Harry-Potter-Kostüm" gebastelt hatte. Obwohl die runde Brille ihn schielen machte, war Colin von seiner Verkleidung begeistert. Harry dagegen empfand das Ganze als eher unangenehm, nicht, dass er generell etwas gegen Fans hatte, aber Colins aufgemalter grüner Blitz erinnerte ihn an sein eigenes Narbenproblem.

Er hatte gehofft, während der Bahnfahrt alles Ron und Hermine zu erzählen, doch die waren ja im Vertrauensschülermeeting. Da Harry schon halb befürchtete, am Ende noch mit Malfoy im Abteil sitzen zu müssen, war er mehr als erleichtert im Ende des Zuges auf Ginny zu treffen. Diese lud ihn ein, mit ihr und Neville zu sitzen. Dieser stand hilflos im Gang.  
"I-Ich glaub hier ist nichts mehr frei..." stotterte er und wies auf die Tür, vor der er stand.  
"Spinn nicht rum", erwiderte Ginny, die in das Abteil spähte "Da ist doch nur Loony Lovegood drin."  
Sie ignorierte Nevilles gestotterten Protest und schob ihn und Harry kurzerhand ins Abteil hinein.

Drinnen saß Luna, die tief in ein Magazin vertieft war, von dem Harry noch nie etwas gehört hatte, Plötzlich hob sie jedoch den Kopf und starrte Harry an.  
"Du bist Harry Potter."  
'Cool', dachte Harry. 'Ein Fan.' Er holte tief Luft, um zu seiner "Ja, ganz richtig, ICH bin der Junge, der überlebte"-Rede anzusetzen.  
"Also Harry", unterbrach ihn Ginny übertrieben lächelnd. "Was hast du in den Ferien so gemacht?"  
"Nun ja, also zuerst einmal hab ich..."  
"Das ist ja toll", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. "Und du, Neville?"  
"Ähm...äh..."  
"Red mal etwas lauter, ich versteh ja kein Wort, Neville!"  
"...Nachdem ich dann ja also erfolgreich die Dementoren verjagt habe und somit..."  
"...äh, mein Onkel war da..."  
"...du weißt ja, mein Patronus-Zauber war schon immer außergewöhnlich..."  
"..Ähm, und er hat mir was mitgebracht, das ist wirklich interessant...ich kann's ja mal zeigen..."  
"...meinem Cousin habe ich das Leben gerettet, der war vielleicht dankbar..."  
"Ach Harry, jetzt halt doch mal die Klappe! Ich unterhalte mich mit Neville! Also, Neville, was hat dir dein Onkel mitgebracht?"  
Beleidigt stand Harry auf und ging in Richtung Abteiltuer. Wenn die auf seine Anwesenheit keinen Wert legten...

Neville hatte unterdessen aus seiner Tasche einen kleinen Blumentopf hervorgekramt, in dem ein kleines, unscheinbares, ja sogar schon hässliches Pflänzchen wuchs. Ginny starrte das Pflänzchen überrascht an und sogar Luna schaute desinteressiert hinter ihrem Magazin hervor. Das mickrige Ding war der Grund für Nevilles Aufregung? Auch Harry drehte sich in der offenen Abteiltuer herum und musterte die Pflanze neugierig.  
"Und...was ist das genau für eine Pflanze?" erkundigte sich Ginny.  
"Es ist ein Mimbulus Nimbeltonia!" erwiderte Neville stolz. Mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen hielt er den Blumentopf den anderen hin.  
"Er hat ein ganz tolles Abwehrsystem, schaut mal." Neville piekste mit einer Feder gegen eines der Blätter des Mimbulus Nimbeltonia. Im nächsten Moment waren Neville, Luna, Ginny und Harry sowie der Rest des Abteils mit einem stinkenden braunen Schleim überzogen. Luna hatte sich geistesgegenwärtig das Magazin vors Gesicht gehalten und war der braunen Brühe entkommen.

"Igitt!" brüllte Harry und wischte hektisch an seinem Gesicht herum, bekam aber als Ergebnis nur den Schleim in die Augen. Blind tastete er nach der Abteiltuer. 'Nur weg von diesem Schleim', dachte er und stürzte aus dem Abteil, doch draußen stieß er mit etwas zusammen und fiel auf den Boden. Er hörte, wie jemand "Meine Schuhe!" rief, doch sehen konnte er immer noch nichts.

Die selbe Stimme murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte, doch auf einmal war der eklige Schleim von ihm verschwunden und er hatte seine Sicht wiedererlangt.

Er lag im Gang des Zuges auf dem Fußboden. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf, als ihm auffiel, dass er keineswegs allein war. Im Gang neben ihm stand ein Mädchen, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, das ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah.

"Du hast meine Schuhe dreckig gemacht", rief sie und wies auf ihre Füße. Tatsächlich waren auf den pinken Wildlederstiefeln einige braune Spritzer zu erkennen. Langsam ließ Harry seinen Blick von den Stiefeln hoch wandern, bis er dem Mädchen direkt ins Gesicht sah. Sie war klein und sehr zierlich gebaut, mit dichten, schwarzbraunen Locken die ihr Gesicht umrahmten, aus dessen Blässe ihn zwei dunkle Augen prüfend musterten.  
"Öhm, tut mir Leid, das mit den Schuhen?" versuchte Harry sich an ein wenig geistreicher Konversation, und grinste, wie er hoffte, ein charmantes Lächeln.

Das Mädchen starrte ihn noch immer etwas seltsam an.

Harry rappelte sich vom Boden auf und streckte seine Hand aus.  
"Ich bin übrigens Harry", sagte er, seine Hand noch immer zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängend. Doch anstatt sie anzunehmen, fuhr die Hand des Mädchen in einer schnellen Bewegung zu Harrys Stirn. "Hmmm", machte sie, während sie, auf Zehenspitzen stehend, die Haare, die seine Stirn bedeckten, zur Seite strich.

"Hmmm", machte sie abermals mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann jedoch entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge, sie lächelte ihn an und schüttelte endlich Harrys Hand.  
"Freut mich", sagte sie strahlend. "Ich heiße Mortebella.  
"Ich würde wirklich gerne mit in dein Abteil kommen und dich kennen lernen, aber leider kann ich nicht. Tut mir Leid", fuhr sie fort, obwohl Harry sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie dazu eingeladen zu haben.  
"Ich hoffe aber, dich noch später im Unterricht zu treffen. Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Mortebella nun, winkte ihm noch einmal fröhlich zu, marschierte den Gang hinunter und war dann verschwunden.

Harry stand noch ein paar Momente bewegungslos im Raum, unfähig, sich auf die Geschehnisse der letzten paar Minuten einen Reim zu machen. Dann jedoch zuckte er die Schultern und begab sich zurück ins Abteil, in dem Ginny mittlerweile mit ihrem Ratzeputz-Zauber ein wenig Ordnung geschaffen hatte.

Mit großen Schritten stiefelte Mortebella den Gang hinunter, ihre zahlreichen Koffer hinter ihr in der Luft schwebend. Alles in ihr summte vor Aufregung. Sie wusste nicht so richtig, was genau geschehen war, doch sie konnte fühlen, dass es etwas Wichtiges gewesen war.

Niemand hatte Mortebella ja etwas über Liebe beigebracht. Wie auch, denn es gab niemanden, von dem sie etwas lernen könnte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie noch ein Neugeborenes war. Ihr Vater, Lord Voldemort, gab zwar vor, sie zu lieben, ja er glaubte es sogar selbst. Doch die Beschaffenheit seiner Natur, manipulierend, machtlüstern und stets auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht, ließ es ihm nicht zu, Mortebella wirklich zu lieben, mit der Art von Aufrichtigkeit und Bedingungslosigkeit, mit der ein Vater seine Tochter liebt.

All ihr Wissen über Liebe bezog Mortebella deshalb aus ihren Teenie-Filmen, die sie sich rund um die Uhr anschaute und genau studierte und analysierte. Für sie bedeutete Liebe, dass der Schwarm der Schule, über viele Umwege und mit vielen Tränen, mit der hübschen, niedlichen Cheerleaderin zusammen kam, dass sie sich vor einem Wasserfall küssten und dann mit kitschiger Streichermusik im Hintergrund in Sonnenuntergang liefen, dem glücklichen Happyend entgegen.

Und sie sehnte sich danach, die hübsche Cheerleaderin zu sein. Sie wollte hinten auf dem Motorrad sitzen. Sie wollte nachts den Himmel anschauen, und jemanden haben, der einen Stern nach ihr benennen würde. Und sie nun war sie auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts! Sie war noch gar nicht in der Schule angekommen, und schon hatte sich ihr der erste Junge vor die Füße geworfen. Mortebella wusste, hier würden ihre Träume zur Wirklichkeit werden. Es würde besser sein als jeder Film, denn schließlich war es ihr eigenes Leben! Und sie wusste auch schon, wer die Rolle des Schulschwarms übernehmen würde...

„Harry..." flüsterte Mortebella. Genüsslich ließ sie sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Der Auserwählte wusste zwar noch nichts von seinem Glück, doch das machte ja nichts.

Sie sah sich im Gang um, auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil, in dem sie in Ruhe sitzen konnte. Voldemort hatte ihr zwar eine Aufgabe für den Zug gegeben, aber sie wollte jetzt lieber im Abteil sitzen und einen genauen Plan für ihre Zeit in Hogwarts ausarbeiten. Den Jungen mit dem MagicMarker konnte sie ja auch später noch suchen.

Da es kein freies Abteil gab, riss Mortebella kurzerhand die ihr am nächsten stehende Tür auf, um die Insassen einfach herauszujagen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie jedoch einen der Jungen, die Innen saßen, und stutzte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Jungen gleiten, über seine Kamera, die er fest umklammert hielt, seine schwarz gefärbten Haare, und seine Stirn, auf der ein aufgemalter grüner Blitz zu sehen war.

Über Mortebellas Gesicht breiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein bösartiges Grinsen aus. Doch sofort war es wieder verschwunden, und von einem süßlichen Lächeln ersetzt worden. Mit honigweicher Stimme wandte sich Mortebella an den Jungen, der sie durch seine runde Brille erstaunt anschielte.

„Na wen haben wir denn da," flüsterte sie ihm zu, während sie Schritt für Schritt immer näher kam. Dann wandte sie sich an das dünne, blondhaarige Mädchen, das neben dem Jungen saß und sie misstrauisch beäugte.

„Seid ihre beide im selben Haus?" fragte Mortebella, und musterte die beiden rot-gold gestreiften Schals, die sowohl der Junge als auch das Mädchen um den Hals trugen.

Der Junge schluckte, und nickte.

„Habt ihr beiden nicht Lust, mit mir mitzukommen und mir eben bei einer wichtigen Angelegenheit behilflich zu sein?" flötete Mortebella. Ihre dunklen Augen schienen auf einmal ganz weich und samtig.

„Ich könnte eure Hilfe echt gebrauchen," setzte sie hinzu und neigte schüchtern den Kopf. Doch sie hätte sich nicht bemühen müssen. Die beiden Schüler waren schon längst unter ihrem Zauber. Geehrt von der Bitte eines Mädchens aus einer höheren Klasse, waren sie nur zu eifrig, ihr zu folgen.

„Na dann kommt mal mit," sagte Mortebella und schwebte auf den Gang hinaus. Die beiden folgten ihr stolpernd.

Als sie am Ende des Abteils angelangt war, schloss Mortebella die Augen und lächelte zufrieden. Das lief ja wie geschmiert.

„Nur noch ein kleines Stück!" rief sie den Kindern lockend zu, die sich langsam näherten. Mortebella versicherte sich, das die Luft zu beiden Seiten rein war und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, der sich in ihrer Rocktasche befand. Dann stieß sie die Tür der Besenkammer auf, die sich am Ende des Abteils befand. „Hier rein," rief sie ihnen zu, und hielt die Türe auf, zählte bis drei, und feuerte einen Betäubungszauber auf den wehrlosen Rücken des Jungen.

Lautlos sackte er zu Boden.

Das Mädchen drehte sich um, ihre grauen Augen voll Schock. „Alles in Ordnung," beruhigte Mortebella sie, und sprach ihren nächsten Fluch.

„Imperio!"


	5. Kapitel 4

_Hogwarts, Kerker, 31. August 1995_

Prof. Snape, seines Zeichens Schleimbeutel, Zaubertränkelehrer und Doppelspion, saß in einer finsteren Ecke des Schulkerkers, der ihm als Lehrerzimmer diente und brütete über finsteren Plänen.

‚In kleinen Schritten zur Weltherrschaft', das war der Name, dem er seinem sorgfältig durchdachten Masterplan gegeben hatte. Tatsächlich bestand der Plan aus mehreren Unterpunkten, die Snape als jeweiliges Ziel ansteuerte. „Realistisch sein und kleine Schritte machen," dass war ein Satz, den der bekannte Motivationsguru Tiki Schwellenstein in seinem Buch „Erfolgreich sein – Raus aus dem Schatten der Vorgesetzten" mehrmals verwendet hatte, und dieser Satz hing nun ausgeschnitten und rot umrandet über Snapes Schreibtisch.

Tatsächlich verfolgte Snape vor allem zwei Hauptziele:

a) Harry Potter am Boden, öffentlich gedemütigt und lächerlich gemacht und

b) er, Severus Snape, als Zaubereiminister und baldiger Herrscher über die gesamte Zaubererwelt

Wäre es nicht völlig Out-of-Character gewesen, Snape wäre vor Freude juchzend und in rosa Unterwäsche durch den Verbotenen Wald gehüpft bei dem Gedanken daran, wie nahe er schon an sein Ziel heran gerückt war. Durch sein diplomatisches Geschick waren sowohl Voldemort als auch der ‚Alte Sack', wie Snape Dumbledore in Gedanken nannte, fest davon überzeugt, er arbeite ausschließlich für _sie_. Dadurch hatte er die beiden fest in der Hand und konnte sie perfekt gegeneinander ausspielen, um später als alleiniger Sieger aus der Asche des Schlachtfeldes hervorzutreten. Denn ein solches würde sicher entstehen, wenn die beiden sich schließlich beim finalen Kampf gegenübertreten würden.

Und das Beste: Während Dumbledore und Voldemort damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig zu bekriegen, konnte er bequem sein anderes Ziel verfolgen: Harry Potter das Leben schwer machen.

Auch an dieser Front konnte er bereits einige Erfolge verbuchen, jedoch wartete er noch auf einen besonders kreativen Einfall, mit dem er Potter dann endlich den Rest geben würde.

Alles in allem also hatte Snape sich alles recht bequem eingerichtet.

Da passte nun dieser Brief, der ihm vor wenigen Minuten von einem finster drein blickenden Falken gebracht worden war, so gar nicht in seine Pläne.

Snape schnaubte aufgebracht aus seinen imposanten Nasenlöchern, als er begann, den Brief (nun schon zum dritten Mal) zu lesen. Doch schon nach den ersten Zeilen musste er abrechen.

Snape konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sich der ‚Verblendete Trottel', wie er Voldemort in Gedanken nannte, diesmal geleistet hatte.

Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Dass er so etwas wie ein Babysitter war? Er war Zaubertränkelehrer, kein Kindermädchen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Wieder sah Snape auf den Brief. Doch, da stand es immer noch. In giftgrüner Tinte und mit einem Totenschädel-Stempel versehen.

_Lieber Snape,_

_meine wohlgeborene Tochter, mein Augapfel Mortebella, wird dieses Jahr Hogwarts besuchen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr jeder Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen wird, also nimm dich ihrer an!_

_Gruß, V._

Sein „Augapfel Mortebella". Na toll. Vermutlich ein verzogenes Gör, wie man selten eins gesehen hatte. Gott, wie er Kinder hasste. Hätte Voldemort sich nicht stattdessen einen Pudel anschaffen können? Oder einen Hamster. Die waren wenigstens pflegeleicht.

„Nimm dich ihrer an." Bedeutete das jetzt, er hatte ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Gesichte vorzulesen und ihr beim Essen den Haferschleim einzuflößen? Wahrscheinlich würde sie noch verlangen, dass er ihr die Schleife band und bei den Hausaufgaben vorsagte. Sonst noch was?

Aufgebracht hatte Snape angefangen, in seinem Büro Kreise zu ziehen. Am liebsten hätte er Voldemort sofort einen ordentlich gepfefferten und gesalzenen Brief zurückgeschickt. Aber dass würde die ganze Arbeit der letzten Monate zunichte machen. All die Einschleimerei, umsonst? Wollte er das?

Niemals! So viel stand fest. Snape seufzte tief. Es half alles nichts. Er musste das hier durchstehen.

Die große Glocke des Ostturmes ertönte. Der Hogwarts-Express war eingetroffen. Snape seufzte noch einmal laut auf, glättete dann seine Kleidung und machte sich gemessenen Schrittes auf den Weg in die großen Halle.

_Hogsmeade, zur gleichen Zeit  
_

Mit einem letzten Schnaufer kam der Hogwarts-Express zum Stehen. Die Türen öffneten sich und Massen fröhlich schnatternder Schüler entluden sich auf den Bahnsteig. Zielstrebig begaben sie sich in die eine oder andere Richtung, wobei sie ihr Ziel schon zu kennen schienen.

Etwas ratlos stand Mortebella auf dem Bahnsteig. Wohin nun? Da riss sie eine tief dröhnende Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

„Na, wohl zum ersten Mal hier?"

Mortebella wandte sich um, und wäre beinah gegen die hünenhafte Gestalt geprallt, die hinter ihr stand. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um direkt in ein breites, sehr bärtiges Gesicht zu blicken, aus dem sie zwei dunkle Augen freundlich anblitzten.

„Wohl zum ersten Mal hier?" wiederholte der Hüne seine Frage. Mortebella nickte eingeschüchtert.

„Dann immer da rüber, da geht's zu den Booten," brummte der Riese daraufhin und schob Mortebella in die genannte Richtung.

Verwirrt stolperte sie die Treppe hinunter, und fand sich am Ufer eines gigantischen Sees wieder, wo bereits einige verängstigt dreinblickende Kinder in Holzbooten saßen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Mortebella wieder einigermaßen gefangen, und gab sich Mühe, möglichst würdevoll in einem der Boote Platz zu nehmen.

Nun kam auch der Hüne von eben, einen Jungen mit sich ziehend, der auf Mortebella wie eine geschrumpfte Version des Jungen von eben wirkte. Zu ihrem Missfallen nahm der Junge genau neben ihr Platz. Der Hüne, der sich mitlerweile als Hagrid vorgestellt hatte, gab das Signal zum Ablegen. Der Junge neben ihr ergriff die Gelegeheit, um munter loszuplappern.

„Hi-ich-bin-Dennis-Dennis-Creevy-und-wer-bist-du-ich-bin-schon-so-aufgeregt-das-ist-so-abgefahren-in welches-Haus-ich-wohl-komme-weißt-du-in-welches-Haus-du-willst-ich-will-auf-jeden-Fall-nach-Gryffindor-das-ist-sowieso-das-coolste-mein-großer-Bruder-ist-da-auch-ich-hab-ihn-aber-gar-nicht-gesehen-auf-dem-Bahnsteig-aber-ist-ja-auch-egal-und-so-weiter-und-so-fort"

Mortebella verdrehte genervt die Augen. Konnte dieser Dennis nicht die Klappe halten? Da kam ihr eine wunderbare Idee. Sie grinste hinterhältig und im nächsten Moment fand sich der verdutzte Dennis im See wieder.

„Er muss die Balance verloren haben," sagte sie unschuldig, als Dennis aus dem Wasser gefischt worden war und Hagrid sie prüfend ansah. Dieser gab sich damit zufrieden, bestand aber darauf, dass Dennis den Rest der Fahrt bei ihm im Boot verbrachte.

Mortebella lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Stille.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Bumm. Bumm. Bumm."

Gerade wollte Hagrid erneut mit seiner Faust gegen das Schlosstor hämmern, als die Tür abrupt von innen aufgerissen wurde. „Ist ja gut!" raunzte der Mann, der die Tür geöffnet hatte. Mortebella betrachtete seine fettigen, strähnigen Haare, seine schiefen Zähne und die struppige Katze, die auf seiner Schulter saß und rümpfte die Nase. Sahen hier etwa alle Lehrer so aus?

Hagrid hatte ihnen während der Bootsfahrt stolz erzählt, dass er der Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe sei, woraufhin Mortebella spontan beschlossen hatte, dieses Fach schon mal nicht zu wählen. Schade, denn eigentlich mochte sie Tiere. Früher hatte sie mal einen getrockneten Goldfisch gehabt, den sie überall mit hingenommen hatte. Bis eines Tages die vom Geruch Goldies angelockten Katzen ihn vor Mortebellas Augen verspeist hatten. Seitdem konnte Mortebella Katzen nicht ausstehen.

Mittlerweile war hinter dem ekligen Mann eine weitere Person aufgetaucht. „Schon gut, Filch", sagte diese, und der Mann verschwand brummelnd.

Die Person, eine große Frau mit grauen, zu einem Knoten hochgesteckten Haaren und einem Umhang mit grünem Schottenmuster, ließ ihren Blick über die Neuankömmlinge gleiten. Ihr Blick blieb an Mortebella hängen.

„Sind das dann alle?" fragte sie in strengem Tonfall, ohne den Blick von Mortebella abzuwenden.

Hagrid, der an seinem Maulwurfsfellumhang herumgenestelt hatte, richtete sich auf und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Jawoll, Ma'am", sagte er und richtete sich auf.

„Na dann", sagte die Frau eisig, ließ ihren Blick noch einige weitere Sekunden auf Mortebella ruhen, drehte sich dann abrupt um und ging mit großen Schritten den Gang hinunter. „Ich bin Professor McGonnagall", rief sie den Schülern zu, die sich beeilten, hinterherzukommen. „Willkommen in Hogwarts."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging ihr Mortebella zwischen den aufgeregt schwatzenden Erstklässlern hinterher. Warum hatte diese komische McGonnagall sie so komisch angestarrt? Was fiel der eigentlich ein? Mortebella bedachte den Rücken der Professorin mit einem wütenden Blick.

Doch während sie bald darauf in einer stickigen Kammer standen und Professor McGonnagalls langatmiger Rede über die Traditionen von Hogwarts lauschten, schaute sich Mortebella die umstehenden Kinder genauer an und erkannte bald darauf des Rätsels Lösung. Obwohl sehr zierlich und für ihr Alter recht klein, war Mortebella immer noch mindestens einen Kopf größer als die meisten der Umstehenden, die keinesfalls älter als elf Jahre alt sein konnten. Kein Wunder, dass sie mit ihren 14 Jahren aus der Gruppe hervorstach. Doch das stellte kein Problem dar, ja, Mortebella legte sogar Wert darauf, sich so weit wie möglich von diesem Haufen von Rotznasen abzugrenzen, der sie gerade umgab. Angeekelt beobachtete Mortebella den kleinen Jungen, der neben ihr stand und in der Nase bohrte.

Schließlich war es soweit. Professor McGonnagall hatte endlich aufgehört zu reden. Mortebella schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Zeit für ihren großen Auftritt.

Eine große Tür öffnete sich und die Erstklässler hielten Einzug in die Große Halle.

_Hogwarts, Große Halle_

„Guck dir mal diese Schuhe an", flüsterte Hermine zu Ron herübergebeugt. „Sieht das nicht absolut besch-"

„Shhh...", machte Harry.

Gerade hatte Professor McGonnagall die nächste Schülerin aufgerufen, „Mortebella Mort", die jetzt auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte und sich den Sprechenden Hut reichen ließ. Harry hatte gleich erkannt, wer das war. Das Mädchen aus dem Zug.

‚Hoffentlich kommt sie nach Hufflepuff', dachte Professor Snape, der drüben beim Lehrertisch saß, und zerdrückte dabei fast seine Daumen. ‚Oder meinetwegen sogar Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw. Alles, nur nicht Slytherin!'

Mortebella hatte inzwischen den Hut aufgesetzt. Sie war in Sachen magische Gegenstände einiges gewöhnt, und so überraschte sie es keineswegs, dass der alte Hut auf ihrem Kopf plötzlich begann, mit einer kleinen Fistelstimme in ihrem Kopf zu sprechen.

„Also gut, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen..." begann er mit gelangweilt im Geschäftston, unterbrach sich jedoch gleich darauf.

„Oho, endlich wieder mal was Interessantes! Hmm. Du sehnst dich nach Freundschaft und Annerkennung, stimmt das?"

Mortebella zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworteten und blieb abwartend auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen. Der Hut fuhr fort.

„Hufflepuff, da würden sie dir deine Wünsche erfüllen. Allerdings...ach nein, Hufflepuff, dass wäre dir zu langweilig. Abenteuerlust und Mut und so. Mal sehn. Ravenclaw? Das wäre doch was. Klug genug bist du auf jeden Fall, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Aber ich weiß nicht. Der Büchertyp scheinst du auch nicht zu sein. Hm. Slytherin wohl eher nicht, dafür bist du mir ein wenig zu naiv ...ja, ich glaube ich stecke dich nach GR-"

Der sprechende Hut war gerade im Begriff, seine Entscheidung zu verkünden, da konnte sich Mortebella nicht länger zusammenreißen. Ihr entfuhr ein kleines, durchtriebenes Kichern.

„-YFF- Moment, STOP!" rief der Hut verärgert. „Von wegen, naiv. Meintest wohl, mich an der Nase herumführen zu können, was? Aber so nicht, mein Fräulein. Nicht mit mir. Weißt du, mich legt man nicht so leicht herein! Ich weiß Sachen über dich, von denen du selbst keine Ahnung hast...Also wirklich. Ab mit dir nach SLYTHERIN!"

Am grünen Tisch brandete zögernder Applaus auf, während Mortebella aufstand, ihre Kleidung zurechtzupfte und den entrüsteten Hut an den nächsten rotznasigen Erstklässler übergab, der die Stufen hinaufgestolpert kam. Dann stolzierte sie in aller Ruhe durch die Halle zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber, während sich Schüler wie Lehrer verdutzt anguckten. Alle, außer Professor Snape, der sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

Mortebella, am Slytherin-Tisch angekommen, hielt inne und versuchte, inmitten des Meeres von scharzen Umhängen einen freien Platz auszumachen. Wo sollte sie sich hinsetzten? Die meisten Slytherins hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder der Zeremonie zugewandt. Sie saßen in Grüppchen zusammen und wirkten nicht gerade einladend.

Doch da, am anderen Ende des Tisches, mit einigen Metern Abstand zu den anderen Schülern, saß ein Mädchen. Es hatte ihr Gesicht hinter einem Buch versteckt und schien tief in dieses versunken. Doch fast so, als hätte sie ihren Blick gespürt, hob das Mädchen nun den Kopf und lächelte kurz zu Mortebella herüber. Erleichtert machte sich Mortebella auf den Weg zum anderen Tischende.

Sie war beinahe angekommen, als sie jedoch von einem blassen, blauäugigen Jungen aufgehalten wurde. Mortebella stutzte. Der Junge trug, anders als der Rest der Schüler, keinen schwarzen Umhang, sondern einen Smaragdgrünen, der an der Schulter von einer silbernen Brosche gehalten wurde, auf der eine Schlange zu sehen war. Unter dem Umhang trug er zudem ein schwarzseidenes Hemd und Manschettenknöpfe, die ebenfalls mit einer Schlange versehen waren. Doch was Mortebella an ihm am meisten auffiel, war die hoheitsvolle Aura, die ihn zu umgeben schien. Lässig saß er in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die umsitzenden Schüler sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und schienen einzig dem Zweck zu dienen, ihm zu huldigen. An seinen seidenumhüllten Arm hatte sich kichernd ein Mädchen gehängt. Mortebella brauchte nicht lange, um sich zu denken, dass dieser Junge hier wohl eine große Nummer war.

Der Junge strich sich durch die zurückgegelten, weißblonden Haare, und fing plötzlich an, mit ihr zu sprechen. „Na, wohin wollen wir denn so eilig?"

Mortebella runzelte die Stirn. „Ich suche mir gerade einen Platz", sagte sie. „Und wieso _wir_? Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht."

Der Junge lachte, ein kleines, raues Lachen aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle. „Du bist gut", erwiderte er amüsiert. „Komm doch, setz dich zu uns. Du brauchst dich nicht zu dem Abschaum da drüben setzen." Er machte eine schnelle Geste zu dem Mädchen am Ende des Tisches, welches bisher interessiert zugesehen hatte, sich nun aber schnell wieder hinter ihrem Buch versteckte. Der Junge wandte sich wieder Mortebella zu. „Also, setz dich. Ach ja, der Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Einen Moment lang hielt Mortebella inne. Einerseits fand sie diesen Malfoy nicht gerade sympathisch. Andererseits schien er hier eine Menge zu sagen zu haben, was sich für sie nützlich erweisen könnte. Also entschloss sie sich, die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen, setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und ergriff Malfoys Hand. Dieser lächelte, als hätte er schon längst gewusst, dass Mortebella auf sein Angebot eingehen würde und sagte: „Na dann: Willkommen in Slytherins Elite."

Mortebella setzte sich auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl, wobei sie unauffällig ihre nun mit Haargel beschmierte Hand am Sitzpolster abwischte. Dann machte Malfoy sich daran, ihr die anderen vorzustellen. Diese bestanden unter anderem aus zwei Fleischklopsen, Crabbe und Goyle gerufen, welche sie dämlich angrinsten und sich dann wieder ihren Süßigkeiten widmeten. Pansy Parkinson, das kichernde Mädchen, begrüßte sie misstrauisch und wickelte sich noch ein Stück enger um Malfoys Arm, wohl um Mortebella zu singnalisieren, dass das gute Stück _ihr_ gehörte. Ein gutaussehender Schwarzhaariger, Blaise Zabini gerufen, schenkte Mortebella einen auffällig langen Händedruck, bei dem er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Malfoy wandte sich wieder an Mortebella. „Und jetzt erzähl mal. Wo kommst du her? Bist du reinblütig?"

Blaise beugte sich zu ihr herüber. Mit dunkler, rauer Stimme, die er wohl für verführerisch hielt, sagte er: „Und wichtiger: Wie alt bist du? Bist du noch Single?"

„Reinblütig?" fragte Mortebella mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?"

Pansy sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Blaise rückte ein Stück von ihr ab.

Draco verdrehte kunstvoll seine blassblauen Augen. „Das darf doch wohl nicht war sein! Sag mal, wo kommst du überhaupt her? Crabbe, kannst du unserer Neuen mal erklären, was Reinblüter sind?"

Der Angesprochene ließ von der Lakritzstange ab, an dem er genagt hatte. „Öh...", stammelte er. „Menschen...öh...Menschen mit sauberem Blut!" Erwartungsvoll sah er Draco an.

Dieser winkte nur genervt ab. „Reinblüter", sagte er zu Mortebella, „sind das Gegenteil von Schlammblütern, den Menschen ohne Zauberkräften. Und? Bist du etwa ein Schlammblut?"

Mortebella kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie verstand gar nichts mehr. „Also...mein Vater kann zaubern. Und meine Mutter auch."

Zufrieden nickten sich die Umstitzenden zu. „Hab ich mir doch gleich gedacht!" rief Pansy und lachte nervös. „Natürlich ist sie kein Schlammblut!" Blaise rückte erleichtert wieder zu ihr herüber.

Mortebella hatte immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, was eigentlich los war. Es sollte Menschen ohne Zauberkräfte geben? Davon hatte ihr Vater nie etwas gesagt. Gerade wollte sie Blaise danach fragen, als sie von einem alten, silberhaarigen Mann unterbrochen wurde, der sich vorne am Lehrertisch erhoben hatte und nun um Ruhe bat.

„Das ist Dumbledore", raunte Blaise Mortebella zu. „Der Schuldirektor."

Mittlerweile war Ruhe in der Großen Halle eingekehrt. Die Schüler starrten Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an, bis dieser endlich das Wort ergriff.

„Nun", begann er. „Nachdem die Sortierungszeremonie vollzogen ist, möchte der Sprechende Hut noch eine Warnung an die Schülerinnen und Schüler aussprechen."

Der Sprechende Hut, der teilnahmslos auf seinem Stuhl gelegen hatte, fuhr bei diesen Worten zusammen. „Bitte?" krächzte er, doch Dumbledore ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort, zu sprechen. „Freuen sie sich auf eine besondere Darbietung unseres Hutes!" Applaus erfüllte die Halle.

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz am Lehrertisch. Dann herrschte Stille. Die Schüler beobachteten den Sprechenden Hut neugierig. Eine Warnung? Das hatte es bisher noch nie gegeben.

Einige Sekunden lang saß der Sprechende Hut einfach nur still auf seinem Hocker. Doch dann begann er, endlich zu sprechen. „Ja. Nun. Also..." begann er hilflos. „Eine Warnung. Also, ja...öh..." Das Publikum wurde unruhig. Einige Schüler wandten sich bereits ab. „Moment!" rief der Hut eilig. „Ich hab was. Also...es ist ein Spruch. Eine Lebensweisheit. Hrm-hrm." Er räusperte sich. „Geht der Boxer in die Knie, und sagt dazu noch: C'est la vie! Das ist doch lustig!" Erwartungsvoll blickte er in die Menge. Diese schwieg eisern.

„Nicht? Hrm-hrm. Ihr seid ja ganz schön verwöhnt, nicht? Hm...mal sehn. Ah ja. Also:" Der Hut begann plötzlich, auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu wippen und zu summen. „Dadaaadada...und eins und zwei und...ich wollt ich wär ein Huhn! Ich hätt' nicht viel zu tun! Ich läge jeden Tag...ein...Ei...dadadaa..." Immer leiser wurde seine Stimme, bis er schließlich ganz verstummte. Unter den Schülern wurden einige entnervte Blicke gewechselt.

Mortebella hatte das Spektakel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtet. Diese Schule machte einen immer unseriöseren Eindruck.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Dumbledore wieder erhoben. „Meine lieben Schüler", begann er. „Bevor wir uns dem Festmahl zuwenden, habe ich noch einige Ankündigen zu machen. Zuerst einmal möchte unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, darauf hinweisen, das es auch in diesem Jahr verboten ist, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten. Außerdem darf ich ihnen ein neues Mitglied in unserem Kollegium vorstellen: Prof. Umbridge, die das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Möchten sie dem noch etwas hinzufügen, Professor?"

Sein Blick richtete sich auf eine ältere Frau, die, ihre sorgfältig ondulierten, grauen Korkenzieherlöckchen auf den Tisch gebettet, eingedöst zu sein schien. Als sie jedoch von Professor McGonnagall neben ihr angestoßen wurde, richtete sie sich auf und schaute verwirrt auf die Menschenmenge vor ihr.

„Möchten sie noch etwas sagen, Professor?" wiederholte Dumbledore.

„Wie? Ah - natürlich. Moment", erwiderte sie, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und kramte einen zerknüllten Zettel aus ihrer Rocktasche hervor, strich diesen glatt und fing an, in gelangweiltem Ton vorzulesen.

„...da das Ministerium, bezüglich der letzen Ereignisse an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, um das psychische Wohl der Schüler besorgt ist, wird nun zusätzlich zum Unterricht eine Schulseelsorge angeboten. Ansprechpartner ist Professor Umbridge, Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Sie dachte kurz nach. „Das bin ich", fügte sie hinzu, steckte den Zettel ein und setzte sie sich wieder hin. Offenbar war ihre Rede beendet.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden lang verwirrte Stille. Dann begannen einzelne, verhalten zu applaudieren, bis Dumbledore schließlich fortfuhr. „Nun, ich denke, es wird Zeit, mit dem Festessen zu beginnen! Guten Appetit."

Auf den Tischen erschienen nun mit köstlich duftendem Essen beladene Platten, und bald wurde der Saal von einer gefräßigen Stille beherrscht.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

_31. August, 1995 – Hogwarts_

„Mann, bin ich voll!" Ächzend hielt Ron sich den Bauch. Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Kein Wunder! Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie aufhören, zu essen! Kannst du dich _bitte_ beeilen? Wir kommen noch zu spät, so wie du rumtrödelst", fuhr sie ihn an und hastete weiter nach oben. Sie befanden sich auf einer der zahlreichen Treppen Hogwarts, auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry fand die ganze Rennerei ziemlich nervig. „Könnte mir jemand mal erklären, warum wir uns eigentlich so beeilen?" murrte er. Hermine drehte sich um. „Sag mal, hast du eben nicht aufgepasst? Haustreffen? Im Gemeinschaftsraum? Mit McGonnagall? _Jetzt gleich_? Sagt dir das was?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin Hermine die Arme zur Decke zur Himmel empor hob. „BIN ICH DENN HIER DIE EINZIGE, DIE JEMALS ZUHÖRT?" brüllte sie die Decke an, was diese jedoch nicht weiter kratzte. Nur ein wenig Putz rieselte von oben herunter.

Ron warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und ließ ein Husten verlauten, dass verdächtig nach „PMS" klang. Das jedoch hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Abrupt drehte Hermine sich um und fixierte ihn mit zu wütenden Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Duu..." zischte sie. Langsam kam sie auf Ron zu, während dieser verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte, jedoch keinen fand. „Ich...war nicht so...gemeint..." stammelte er, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht abwimmeln, und holte zu einer weitläufigen Schimpftirade aus, in deren Verlauf Ron immer kleiner zu werden schien.

Währenddessen stand Harry abwartend neben den beiden und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie endlich weitergehen konnten. Als jedoch kein Ende abzusehen war, beschloss er, alleine zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und schlich sich unbemerkt davon.

Das Schloss schien beinahe menschenleer. So ungern Harry es zugab, Hermine hatte Recht. Sie waren spät dran. Verärgert versenkte Harry seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, als er an Ron und Hermine dachte. In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich wirklich sehr verändert, sie schienen nur noch miteinander herumzustreiten, von Verständnis für ihn und seine Probleme war keine Spur! Die beiden hatten doch keine Ahnung, was es bedeutete, die Verantwortung für die gesamte Zaubererwelt auf den Schultern zu tragen...noch kein Mal an diesem Abend hatte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihnen über sein Narbenproblem zu sprechen, nein, die beiden waren nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Ganz in seine trüben Gedanken versunken, war Harry immer weiter gelaufen, ohne darauf zu achten, wo er überhaupt hinging. Umso überraschter war er, als er sich plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses wieder fand. Er befand sich am Fuß der Treppe, die hinunter zu den Kerkern führte. Komplett verlassen und dunkel lag sie da, ein kühler Luftzug schien von unten heraufzuziehen. Harry spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, und seine Hände feucht wurden. Das war doch verrückt. Seit wann hatte er Angst vor den Kerkern? Er, Harry Potter, der schon so viele Abenteuer durchlebt hatte? Das war doch lächerlich.

Er lächelte ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf, um das beklemmende Gefühl abzuschütteln, welches von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Dann atmete er tief durch und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Magen beruhigte.

Das Gefühl ließ nach. Na also. Er musste es sich bloß eingebildet haben. Schließlich war er doch Harry Potter, mutig und unerschrocken in allen Situationen! Harry lachte erleichtert.

Da hörte er das Geräusch hinter sich.

* * *

Mortebella seufzte laut auf, als sie nun schon zum vierten Mal an diesem Tage den selben, dämlichen Gang hinunterlief. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Schon seit fast einer halben Stunde irrte sie orientierungslos durch das Schloss, und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Sie blieb stehen, um sich noch einmal den Zettel anzusehen, der nach dem Abendessen plötzlich auf ihrem Teller gelegen hatte.

_Nach Beendigung der Festlichkeiten Besprechung in meinem Büro._

_Gez. Prof. Snape, Hauslehrer Slytherin_

Wütend knüllte Mortebella den Zettel wieder zusammen und ließ ihn in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Hätte dieser Snape nicht dazuschreiben können, _wo _sich sein verdammtes Büro befand? Sie hatte nicht übel Lust, ihm einen schönen Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Aber dazu musste sie ihn erst einmal finden. Erneut seufzte sie laut und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Plötzlich jedoch hellte sich ihr Blick auf. Weiter hinten im Gang, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, stand eine Person. Endlich jemand, den sie nach dem Weg fragen konnte! Schnell hastete sie auf die Gestalt zu, welche sie nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Als Mortebella jedoch näher kam, fuhr die Person erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich um.

Als Mortebella erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand, lächelte sie verzückt. „Hallo...Harry", gurrte sie. Doch dieser starrte sie nur entsetzt an. Mortebella guckte verwirrt. Was war denn mit ihm los? Na, egal. „Du kommst gerade richtig...weißt du, wie ich zu Professor Snapes Büro komme?"

Harry war inzwischen immer weiter zurückgewichen und stand nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand, bemüht, Mortebella nicht in die Augen zu sehen. „Gnihnrntlink", nuschelte er. „Was hast du gesagt, Harry? Ich hab dich nicht ganz verstanden."

Er holte tief Luft. „Trepperunterdanngleichlinks", brachte er schließlich heraus, drückte sich an Mortebella vorbei und wetzte dann in Windeseile den Gang hinunter. „Mussweg! Tschüss!" rief er noch und war verschwunden. Beinahe konnte Mortebella die cartoonartige Staubwolke sehen, die hinter ihm herwirbelte.

Überrumpelt schaute sie ihm hinterher und überlegte. Warum war er bloß so komisch gewesen? Heute Nachmittag, im Zug hatte er sich noch ganz anders verhalten. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern, und wandte sich um, um die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinabzugehen. Es wurde Zeit, endlich zum Büro von diesem Snape zu kommen. Über Harry konnte sie sich immer noch später Gedanken machen.

* * *

Als Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum eintraf, war dieser schon fast vollständig besetzt. Trauben von Schülern lümmelten sich auf den knautschigen Sofas und den gemütlichen Armsesseln und diejenigen, die keinen Platz mehr fanden, hockten sich einfach auf den Boden.

Harry sah sich nach Ron und Hermine um und fand sie schließlich in einer Ecke sitzend, wo sie immer noch stritten. Dafür hatte Harry nun wirklich keinen Nerv, weshalb er sich demonstrativ in die gegenüberliegende Ecke setzte. Trotzdem versetzte es ihm einen kleinen Stich, als er sah, dass Ron und Hermine ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatten.

Mit Schaudern dachte er an seine Begegnung vor dem Eingang zu den Kerkern. Er hatte sich sehr erschreckt, fast ein wenig überreagiert, das stimmte schon. Allerdings, immerhin war diese Mortebella eine Slytherin! Und die führten doch immer was im Schilde! Und dieses Mädchen schien es wirklich auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Schon im Zug war sie ihm seltsam vorgekommen, und getäuscht hatte er sich in solchen Dingen noch nie.

Schlagartig wurde es leiser im Raum, denn Professor McGonnagall war erschienen. Streng blickte sie über den Rand ihrer Brille in die Runde, bis auch die letzten verstummt waren. Dann räusperte sie sich.

„Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich sie gebeten habe, um diese Zeit hier zu erscheinen", begann sie. „Allerdings!", rief ein Scherzkeks, wurde durch die bösen Blicke der anderen zum Schweigen gebracht. Professor McGonnagall fuhr fort. „Nun, es ist eine unerfreuliche Nachricht, die der Auslöser für diese Versammlung ist. Einer ihrer Mitschüler ist nicht in der Schule eingetroffen, und es besteht die Chance, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein könnte." Angespannte Stille beherrschte den Raum, bis sich einer der Schüler ein Herz fasste. „Wer ist es denn?" Professor McGonnagall räusperte sich erneut. „Ähm...es handelt sich um Colin Creevy."

Erleichtertes Gelächter brach aus, Stimmen riefen „Das nennen sie unerfreulich?", es wurde geklatscht und gepfiffen. Inmitten des Tumultes sprang Harry auf und rief: „Soll ich ihn vielleicht retten gehen?" doch er wurde niedergebuht. Dennis Creevy, noch mit nassen Haaren, sprang auf und hüpfte aufgeregt im Raum herum. „Das ist mein Bruder! Habt ihr das gehört, Leute? Mein Bruder!" Professor McGonnagall setzte der Heiterkeit ein Ende.

„Es tut mir ja leid, ihre Ausgelassenheit unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich muss nachforschen, was mit Mr. Creevy geschehen sein könnte. Es handelt sich um eine reine Versicherungssache. Also, wer hat ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

Die Schüler warfen sich neugierige Blicke zu, doch es meldete sich niemand. Plötzlich allerdings stand ein Mädchen auf. Es hatte ein eher nichtssagendes Gesicht und große, teilnahmslose graue Augen. „Ich weiß, wo Colin ist", sagte sie mit unbeteiligter Stimme. Professor McGonnagall nahm erstaunt ihre Brille ab, putzte sie am Ärmel ihres Umhangs und setzte sie dann wieder auf. „Und...äh...wo, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Das Mädchen sah sie an. „Na in Australien", erwiderte sie ungerührt. „Austauschjahr."


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

_Hogwarts – Zur selben Zeit_

Während man sich im drüben im Gryffindorturm köstlich über das vermeintliche Verschwinden Colins amüsierte, hatte Mortebella es weit weniger gemütlich. Sie stand in einem feuchtkalten, dunklem Raum, gegenüber von einem schwarzhaarigen Mann mit Hakennase, der kaum freundlicher wirkte als die düsterste Ecke seines Büros: Professor Severus Snape, der im folgenden Schuljahr ihr Hauslehrer und Mentor sein würde.

Schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten stand sie nun hier, doch Prof. Snape versenkte seine Nase nur immer tiefer in seinen Papieren und gab sich große Mühe, sie nicht zu bemerken. Schließlich wurde es Mortebella zu bunt. Sie räusperte sich nachdrücklich. Keine Reaktion.

„Hallo?", sagte Mortebella. „Ich...bin jetzt hier. Sie hatten mich doch herbestellt..." Prof. Snape steckte seine Feder ins Tintenfass, blätterte die Seite um, die er bearbeitet hatte, kratzte sich am Kinn und ergriff dann die Feder erneut und fuhr fort, ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

Mortebella wartete noch einige Augenblicke, dann knallte sie entnervt die Notiz auf Snapes Schreibtisch, die sie vorhin erhalten hatte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte zur Tür. Sie hatte schon die Hand auf der Türklinke, da ertönte eine gereizte Stimme. „Bleiben Sie!"

Verwirrt machte Mortebella kehrt und stellte sich, ein wenig unsicher, was sie jetzt tun sollte, neben die Tür. Snape winkte sie mit einer genervt wirkenden Handbewegung heran. „Kommen sie! Setzen sie sich." Er wies auf einen unbequem aussehenden Holzstuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. Zögernd nahm Mortebella Platz.

Professor Snape hielt ihre Notiz noch in den Händen, nun legte er sie beiseite und wandte sich ihr zu, seine Hände in Dreiecksform auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt. „Sie waren das...ja, ich hatte sie in mein Büro bestellt. Sie sind zu spät."

„Es war ja auch nicht gerade einfach, hier her zu finden", erwiderte Mortebella trotzig. „Ihr Büro ist ganz schön weit weg von der Großen Halle!"

„Ausreden!" antwortete Snape unwirsch. „Aber gut. Ich muss sagen, ich hatte sie mir etwas...schlangenartiger vorgestellt."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nun, ich dachte, wegen ihrem Vater..."

„Er sah nicht immer so aus! Das war lediglich eine missglückte Plastische Operation! Und außerdem: Sie kennen meinen Vater?"

„Aber natürlich kenne ich ihn", erwiderte Snape beschwichtigend. „Ich bin sozusagen seine linke Hand. Sie können mir also vertrauen. Außerdem...", er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, „Sie...sie können jederzeit...zu mir kommen...bei...jeder Art von...Problemen." Er hatte sich abgewandt, seine gesamte hagere Gestalt schien von Krämpfen geschüttelt. „Es wäre mir wirklich...eine..._Freude_...", hier zuckte er besonders heftig zusammen, „...ihnen...behilflich...zu sein. Wirklich." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches jedoch mehr zu einem Zähnefletschen geriet.

Mortebella war mit ihrem Stuhl etwas nach hinten gerückt. „Ah...ja. Danke." Sie lächelte ihrerseits zurück. „Also, darauf komme ich gerne zurück. Ich habe auch gleich eine wichtige Frage, und zwar, was muss ich eigentlich tun, um in ihr Cheerleader-Team einzutreten?"

Snapes Fingernägel bohrten sich in die Schreibtischplatte. „Cheerleading?!" stieß er hervor. „Sie sind wohl besch-". Mühsam hielt er sich zurück. Ein paar lange Momente verstrichen, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Mortebella lächelte ihn ahnungslos an.

Er holte tief Luft. „Entschuldigung", begann Snape mit Grabesstimme. „Ich muss sie enttäuschen, leider verfügt Hogwarts bis jetzt noch nicht über ein Cheerleader-Team. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Bei weiteren Fragen können sie sich an Mr. Malfoy wenden, schicken sie ihn bitte zu mir, wenn sie gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Den Gang runter rechts, die Steinmauer. Passwort Sectumsempra. Hat mich gefreut, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, auf Wiedersehen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Professor im Hinterzimmer seines Büros. Die Sprechstunde war offensichtlich beendet. Mortebella saß noch einige Momente lang auf ihrem Stuhl und wartete darauf, ob er vielleicht zurückkäme, dann jedoch zuckte sie mit den Achseln und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Hätte sie noch etwas länger gewartet, sie hätte noch die hohlen, klopfenden Geräusche gehört, die bald darauf aus dem Hinterzimmer erklangen. Es waren ganz außergewöhnliche Klopfgeräusche, ja, es klang ganz so, als ob dort jemand immer wieder seinen Kopf durch einen harten Aufprall mit der Wand zu vereinen suchte.

* * *

Als Mortebella den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah sie sogleich Draco, der sich auf einem der schwarzledernen Lehnstühle fläzte. Pansy saß auf seinem Schoß und machte eine große Show daraus, ihn mit Weintrauben zu füttern, während einige der anwesenden Schülerinnen bewundernde Blicke zu den beiden hinüberwarfen. Als Draco Mortebella sah, winkte er ihr lässig zu.

Mortebella ging zu ihm hinüber. „Professor Snape sagt, du sollst in sein Büro kommen", berichtete sie. „Uuuh, Draco-Schatz, du bist ja soo wichtig!" flötete Pansy und beugte sich vor, um ihm ein Küsschen zu geben. Draco schob sie sanft von sich herunter. „Pansy, zeig du unserer Neuen ihren Schlafsaal und alles weitere, ich geh dann derweil zum ollen Snape. Also, dann bis später! Man sieht sich." Er zwinkerte Mortebella im Vorbeigehen zu, was Pansy mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick registrierte.

Kaum hatte Draco den Raum verlassen, da winkte Pansy Mortebella zu sich heran. „Komm, setz dich!" Sie zeigte auf den Sessel neben sich. Als Mortebella Platz genommen hatte, rückte Pansy näher an sie heran, schlug elegant die Beine übereinander und fing an, in vertraulichem Tonfall mit ihr zu reden. „Und, wie gefällt es dir so in Hogwarts?"

„Oh, bisher sehr gut, danke", erwiderte Mortebella, erfreut darüber, so schnell eine Freundin gefunden zu haben. Pansy senkte die Stimme. „Und...schon jemand gefunden, der dir gefällt?" Mortebella zögerte. „Da ist doch jemand! Ich seh's dir an! Komm, du kannst es ruhig sagen. Wir sind ja hier unter Freundinnen..."

„Na gut", begann Mortebella und senkte ebenfalls ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. Ein verschämtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Es ist...Harry Potter."

Pansy lachte lauthals auf, sie hatte ein glockenhelles, ringendes Lachen, welches Aufmerksamkeit heischend durch den Raum perlte. „Habt ihr das gehört, Mädels!" rief sie und wie mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bildete sich nun ein Schwarm von Slytherin-Mädchen, der aufgeregt um sie herumsummte. „Habt ihr das gehört? Die Neue sagt, sie steht auf _Harry Potter_!" Eilig stimmte auch der Rest der Clique mit in ihr schallendes Gelächter ein, bis Pansy die Hand hob, woraufhin wieder Stille herrschte. „Guter Witz, wirklich", sagte Pansy. „Aber jetzt sei mal ehrlich. Ist es vielleicht Blaise? Oder sogar Draco?"

Mortebella kniff, wohl zum 1000sten Mal an diesem Tag, verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso Witz", fragte sie. „Und wieso Draco?" Dann kam ihr ein erhellender Gedanke. „Sag mal...bist du vielleicht eifersüchtig?"

Pansys sorgfältig mit Kajal umrandete Augen verengten sich zu katzenartigen Schlitzen.

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders toll", zischte sie. „ Aber weil du ja noch neu bist, will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich gebe ich dir jetzt eine kleine Nachhilfestunde, also hör schön zu! Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, dass Draco nett zu dir ist, das heißt noch gar nichts. Er gehört _mir _allein! Ist das klar? Und noch was: Hier bei den Mädchen habe immer noch_ ich_ das sagen. Und wenn ich will, kann ich dir das Leben ganz schnell zur Hölle machen. Also pass auf, was du sagst!"

Nun war Mortebella vollends verwirrt. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt?

„So", fuhr Pansy fort und lächelte bösartig. „Und jetzt stell ich dir mal deine Mitschüler vor. Du bist doch im vierten Jahr? Das hier sind Samantha, Clarissa und Marilyn." Sie wies auf drei Mädchen, die aussahen wir blondhaarige Klone von ihr selbst und welche Mortebella kühl musterten. „Wie ich gerade erfahren habe, ist der Schlafsaal für das vierte Jahr leider schon vollständig besetzt", sagte Pansy mit gespielt bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck und begutachtete ihre French Manicure. Deswegen wird dir wohl leider nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als im..._Behelfsraum_...zu schlafen. Die Unberührbare wird dir zeigen, wo es ist. Ihr seid jetzt ja Zimmerkameraden."

Sie kicherte affektiert und zeigte in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des Raumes, wo ein Mädchen saß. Es war das Mädchen, welches Mortebella in der Großen Halle zugelächelt hatte. Jetzt klappte sie widerstrebend ihr Buch zu, erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und ging langsam zu den anderen hinüber. „Na los! Zeig der Neuen ihr Zimmer!" rief Pansy ihr zu, und schubste Mortebella in ihre Richtung. „Viel Spaß auch!" Unter dem hämischen Gekicher der Umstehenden zog das Mädchen die vollkommen überrumpelte Mortebella aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Kaum waren die beiden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus gegangen, da verzog sich das bisher steinerne Gesicht des Mädchens und sie brach in lautes Gelächter aus. So heftig war ihr Lachanfall, dass sie sich gegen das steinerne Geländer der Treppe lehnen musste, um nicht umzukippen. „Ha!", japste sie. „Das war einfach spitze! Und ich dachte erst, du wärst auch nur eine von denen. Aber das...wie die geguckt hat! Haha!"

Mortebella konnte ihre Heiterkeit kaum teilen. „Wenn ich bloß wüsste, was ich falsch gemacht habe" sagte sie unglücklich. „Erst lief doch alles so gut!"

Das Mädchen starrte sie verwundert an. „Willst du etwa sagen, du hast das eben gar nicht extra gemacht?"

Mortebella sah sie verzweifelt an. „Nein! Wie sollte ich denn wissen, dass so eine einfache Frage..."

„_Einfache Frage?_" prustete das Mädchen. „Oh Mann! _Pansy Parkinson_ zu fragen, ob sie eifersüchtig ist, das ist wie..." sie stockte auf der Suche nach einem Vergleich. „Das ist als ob du...die Queen fragst, ob sie in der Badewanne pupst!"

„Hä?" machte Mortebella.

„Na hör mal! Das war ein eindeutiger Angriff auf ihr Hoheitsgefühl! Kein Wunder, dass sie da die Krallen ausfährt." Als sie Mortebellas betroffenes Gesicht sah, beeilte sich das Mädchen, in beschwichtigendem Tonfall fortzufahren. „Aber mach dir keinen Kopf. Sie hat dich auch schon vorher im Visier gehabt, immerhin scheint Draco dich zu mögen. Und dann bist du auch noch hübsch...da schrillen bei der doch sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken. Und mal ganz ehrlich:" Sie blinzelte Mortebella verschwörerisch zu. „Mit den eingebildeten Schnepfen da drinnen hättest du eh keinen Spaß gehabt. Die haben alle keine eigenen Gedanken, die machen nur alles nach, was Pansy tut. Sei bloß froh, dass die dich gar nicht erst wollen, wir beide werden es bestimmt lustiger haben. Ich bin übrigens Sarah."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. Mortebella ergriff sie. „Wenn du meinst...", sagte sie, noch nicht vollständig überzeugt.

„Meine ich. So, und jetzt geh ich dir mal unser Zimmer zeigen", sagte Sarah, und zog Mortebella kurzerhand hinter sich her.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

_Hogwarts - Slytherin-Kerker – Wenig später_

„So", sagte Sarah und stoppte. „Da sind wir." Verwirrt sah Mortebella sich um. „Ich sehe gar keine Tür", sagte sie. Sarah lachte. „Dummchen", rief sie. Wir stehen doch direkt davor!"

„Da steht aber ‚Besenkammer' drauf. Du wohnst in einer _Besenkammer_?"

Sarah pustete sich eine ihrer kinnlangen, haselnussbraunen Strähnen aus den Augen. „Na ja, es ist aber eigentlich gar keine richtige Besenkammer." Sie senkte die Stimme. „Pass auf, das darfst du jetzt niemandem weitersagen, ja? Ich hab den Raum ein bisschen...verbessert. Aber das wirst du ja gleich selber sehen..."

Sie tippte die Tür der Besenkammer dreimal mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Lautlos schwang diese auf, und sie traten ein. Mortebella sah sich um. Sie standen in einem kleinen, quadratischen Raum, es war eng und stickig. An der einen Wand lehnten Besen und Schrubber verschiedener Art, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein Regal mit verschiedenen Putzmitteln. Mortebella rümpfte die Nase. „Ich sehe hier nichts anderes als eine Besenkammer."

„Moment, Moment." Sarah lächelte. „Warte nur, bis ich die Tür geschlossen habe. So. Was sagst du jetzt?"

Mit dem Schließen der Tür hatte sich der Raum auf magische Weise auf das fünffache seiner ursprünglichen Größe ausgedehnt. Die feuchtkalten Steinwände und –Fußboden waren verschwunden, stattdessen befanden sich nun ein dicker, kuscheliger Teppich auf dem Boden und edle Holzvertäfelungen an den Wänden. Der Raum wurde von mehreren Kerzenleuchtern erhellt, die aus den Wänden hervorsprangen. Zur rechten Seite befand sich ein großes Sofa, das mit bunten Kissen übersäht war, an der Wand darüber hingen Bilder und Poster. Zur Linken stand ein Himmelbett, das offensichtlich aus einem der Slytherinschlafsäle entwendet worden war, denn seine Überhänge waren aus grünem Samt, welcher mit silbernem Garn umrandet worden war.

„Einfach genial, oder?" jubelte Sarah und hüpfte aufgeregt durch den Raum. „Aber du glaubst nicht, wie oft ich dafür schon Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung klauen musste...oh, sieh mal, dein Gepäck ist auch schon hier. Wo war ich? Ach, genau, es war viel Arbeit, den Raum hier so herzurichten, aber jetzt ist es richtig schön gemütlich geworden! Neville hat mir beim Dekorieren geholfen. Und hier, guck mal:"

Sie ging zu einer kleinen Tür, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand. „Sogar ein Bad hab ich hinbekommen. Mit Badewanne und allem!"

Mortebella hatte ihrem Redeschwall gar nicht mehr zugehört, denn ihr Blick war gleich am Anfang an einem der Poster hängen geblieben, die über dem Sofa hingen. Mit offenem Mund stand sie einige Augenblicke davor, ohne sich zu rühren. Dann jedoch drehte sie sich zu Sarah um, ein begeistertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist auch High School Musical Fan?"

„Ja! Du etwa auch?!" kreischte Sarah. „Wahnsinn! Oh, Mann, wir werden so viel Spaß haben...dann bist du also doch Muggel?"

„Muggel? Was soll das heißen?"

Sarah starrte sie ungläubig an. „Willst du etwa sagen, du weißt nicht, was ein _Muggel _ist?"

Stumm schüttelte Mortebella den Kopf.

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Wo kommst du denn her?"

Fieberhaft suchte Mortebella nach einer geeigneten Antwort. „Ähm...von ganz weit weg", murmelte sie schließlich. „Australien...Mama...Känguruforscherin..."

„Ach so", sagte Sarah. „Du bist also im Australischen Busch bei deiner Mutter aufgewachsen, und bist bisher überhaupt nicht zur Schule gegangen, sondern wurdest zuhause unterrichtet. Und deswegen weißt du bestimmt auch nichts von Du-weißt-schon-wem und so!"

„Äh, genau", sagte Mortebella erleichtert.

„Und wie kommt's, dass du jetzt in Hogwarts bist?"

„Ähm...Papi...äh..."

„Ah, verstehe!", schnitt Sarah ihr das Wort ab. „Du bist zu deinem Vater gezogen, der hier in England lebt, und jetzt gehst du hier zur Schule! Ist ja Wahnsinn!"

„Äh, ja...das ist es."

„Nicht zu fassen, dass du von den ganzen Sachen hier überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hast! Aber du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, schließlich kann ich dir ja alles ganz genau erzählen, dann bist du bald im Bilde..." Sarah ging zu ihrem Koffer, der schon auf dem Bett lag und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Aber vorher besorgen wir dir erstmal ein Bett."

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab schräg zur Decke des Raumes und schloss konzentriert die Augen. „Accio Himmelbett! " Dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und legte ihren Zauberstab weg. „So, jetzt müsste es bald kommen."

„Darf man das denn?" fragte Mortebella besorgt.

Sarah bedachte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick. „Sag mal, bist du sicher, dass du im richtigen Haus gelandet bist?"

* * *

_Hogwarts – Snapes Büro – Zur gleichen Zeit_

„Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, warum ich sie herbestellt habe, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Snape.

Draco, der ihm gegenüber auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl saß, betrachtete fasziniert die riesige Beule auf Snapes Stirn, die ihn wie ein schlecht gelauntes Einhorn aussehen ließ. Ein schlecht gelauntes Einhorn mit großer Nase, das sich mal wieder die Haare waschen sollte. Und dieser schwarze Umhang stand ihm ja wohl überhaupt nicht...Plötzlich merkte er, dass Snape ihn seltsam ansah. Sollte er etwas sagen? „Äh, ja, natürlich. Äh, nein, meine ich, keine Ahnung", stammelte Draco schnell.

„Nun", sagte Snape. „Wie sie ja bestimmt mitbekommen haben, haben sie eine neue Mitschülerin..."

„Ja, Mortebella...Mort glaube ich. Komischer Name. Ich habe schon mit ihr Bekanntschaft gemacht."

„Das trifft sich sehr gut. Denn nun komme ich zu ihrem Auftrag. Diese Mortebella ist das Gö- äh, die Tochter eines sehr wichtigen Mannes. Seine Gunst ist...wichtig für das Wohl der Schule, sozusagen unersetzlich für unser aller Überleben. Also achten sie darauf, dass ihr, solange sie hier ist, jeder Wunsch erfüllt wird!"

„Sonst noch was?!"

„Sie haben mir wohl nicht richtig zugehört. Wenn ich sage, _Überleben_, dann meine ich auch _Überleben_!" explodierte Snape. Dann fuhr er jedoch etwas sanfter fort: „Ich sage ja nicht, dass Sie ihr jetzt wie ein Diener hinterherlaufen sollen. Aber Sie haben doch bei den Schülern von Hogwarts einen gewissen Einfluss, von dem Sie Gebrauch machen können. Sorgen sie einfach dafür, dass sie so glücklich wie möglich ist und darauf, dass sie...nun ja...den richtigen Umgang hat. Anderweitig könnte das nämlich sehr schlechte Folgen für mich haben, die an ihnen jedoch auch nicht spurlos vorbeigehen werden." Snape lächelte maliziös. „ Sie wollen doch sicher vermeiden, dass ihr Vater Wind davon bekommt, dass sie sich weigern, mich zu unterstützen – Schließlich bin ich doch die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Ja", knurrte Draco widerwillig und stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Sehr gut", sagte Snape schleimig. „Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Erfolg. Ich sehe sie dann morgen in beim Frühstück!""

‚Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann', dachte Draco und wollte schon die Tür hinter sich schließen, als ihm noch ein Gedanke kam. „Ach, Professor?"

Snape sah überrascht auf. „Ja?"

„Schwarz ist wirklich nicht ihre Farbe."

* * *

_Hogwarts – Wieder in der Besenkammer_

„So", sagte Sarah und strahlte sie an. „Hier ist dein Bett!"

Zögernd ging Mortebella auf das Himmelbett zu, das sich soeben durch die schmale Eingangstür gezwängt hatte und nun neben Sarahs identischem Bett stand. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich darauf und federte ein wenig auf und ab. „Danke", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber wird das Bett nicht oben im Schlafsaal gebraucht?"

„Ach was." Sarah winkte ab. „Da oben gibt's genügend freie Betten. Da fällt eins mehr oder weniger kaum auf." Sie setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf ihr Bett und begann, in ihrem Koffer zu kramen.

„Was?" rief Mortebella empört. „Aber Pansy hat doch gesagt, dass der Schlafsaal voll wäre!"

Mitleidig sah Sarah sie an. „Das war doch bloß eine Ausrede, um dich loszuwerden. Die schmeißen einfach jeden raus, der ihnen nicht passt. Haben sie bei mir genauso gemacht." Sie nahm eine Packung Schokoladenkekse aus ihrem Koffer und riss die Folie auf. „Keks?"

Mortebella nahm einen Keks und begann, abwesend daran herumzuknabbern. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens wandte sie sich wieder an Sarah. „Du...warum haben sie _dich_ denn eigentlich rausgeworfen?"

„Ist doch ganz einfach", sagte Sarah kauend, schluckte und nahm einen weiteren Keks. „Ich bin Muggel."

Da war es wieder, dieses seltsame Wort. Muggel. Zeit, seiner Bedeutung auf die Spur zu kommen. Verlegen brach Mortebella kleine Stückchen von dem Keks ab, den sie in den Händen hielt. „Ähm, Sarah? Was genau heißt das denn jetzt eigentlich, _Muggel_?"

Sarah schlug sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Stirn. „Ach, stimmt ja, das hab ich ganz vergessen! Du hast ja noch gar keine Ahnung!" Sie rückte vor bis zur Bettkante. „Also, pass auf: Muggel, so nennt man die Menschen, die keine Zauberkräfte haben, die normalen Menschen also. Ihr in Australien habt bestimmt ein anderes Wort dafür."

Mortebella zog es vor, einfach zu mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Es war wohl nicht der beste Moment um Sarah zu sagen, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es überhaupt Menschen gab, die keine Zauberer waren.

Sarah fuhr fort. „Na ja, und dann gibt es halt immer so ein paar Idioten, die behaupten, dass die reinblütigen Zauberer mehr wert wären als die, die von Muggeln abstammen. Hier in Slytherin ist es am allerschlimmsten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin die einzige Muggelstämmige in ganz Slytherin, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Und deswegen haben sie dich aus dem Schlafsaal geworfen?" rief Mortebella entsetzt.

Sarah zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, und auch sonst redet keiner von denen mit mir, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Sie nennen mich die ‚Unberührbare'!" Sie lachte.

„Das ist ja schrecklich", sagte Mortebella betroffen.

„Ach was", erwiderte Sarah. „So schlimm ist es eigentlich gar nicht. Na gut, ganz am Anfang war ich erst ziemlich deprimiert deswegen, aber mittlerweile macht mir das nichts mehr aus." Sie grinste. „Mit der Zeit hab ich mir ein dickes Fell zugelegt. Ich steck einfach die Nase in ein Buch und lass sie reden. Letztes Jahr war ich sogar Jahrgangsbeste, weil ich immer so viel gelesen habe!" Sie lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den Raum. „Und seit ich diesen Raum hier hergerichtet habe, bin ich sogar richtig froh darüber, dass ich nicht mit den Schnepfen im Schlafsaal schlafen muss. Und jetzt bist du auch noch da...besser kann's doch gar nicht werden", sagte sie schließlich und lächelte Mortebella zu. „Gemeinsam werden wir es den Zicken schon zeigen!"

„Okay", erwiderte Mortebella glücklich. Es schien fast so, als ob sie endlich eine richtige Freundin gefunden hatte.

„Sehr gut!", freute sich Sarah. „Ach so, beinahe hätte ich es fast vergessen: Die Geschichte geht ja noch weiter. Also, da gibt es die alten Zaubererfamilien mit ihrer durchgeknallten Vorstellung über Reines Blut, ja? Und irgendwann kommt dann so ein Super-Bösewicht, der wird Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer genannt, und der ist so wahnsinnig, das er losgeht und haufenweise Muggelstämmige umbringen lässt, und alle anderen, die ihm nicht in den Kram passen gleich dazu! Das war wohl so vor 20 Jahren. Neville hat gesagt, dass er wohl total mächtig war und alle vor ihm Angst hatten. So viel Genaues weiß ich leider nicht, Neville redet nicht gern darüber. Auf jeden Fall, dann, als Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer gerade kurz davor stand, die Macht über das ganze Land zu ergreifen, da ist er auf einmal verschwunden! Ist weg, tot sagen einige. Warum weiß niemand genau. Man weiß nur, dass er versucht hat, ein Baby umzubringen, was er jedoch nicht geschafft hat, und dann plötzlich weg war."

Sarah machte eine kleine Pause und holte tief Luft. Mortebella starrte sie gebannt an. „Dieses Baby von damals", fuhr Sarah fort, „geht heute sogar auf unsere Schule!"

„Echt?", rief Mortebella. „Wer?"

„Harry Potter heißt er", antwortete Sarah. „Ist so eine richtige Schulberühmtheit."

‚Ich wusste doch, dass er etwas Besonderes ist!' jubilierte Mortebella innerlich. Sarah sprach weiter.

„So weit, so gut. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist also weg, aber immer noch gibt es Leute, die das denken, was er auch gedacht hat. Und ganz viele in Slytherin sind die Kinder seiner ehemaligen Anhänger." Sarah kam ein Gedanke. „Aber sag mal, du hast doch gesagt, dass dein Vater auch Zauberer ist und hier in England lebt. Ist der etwa auch einer von denen?"

Mortebella dachte kurz nach. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich mit voller Überzeugung. „So was würde mein Papi nie machen!"

* * *

So, das wärs erstmal wieder! Danke an die Leute, die ein Kommi geschrieben haben! Nehmt euch ein Beispiel daran, ihr Schwarzleser! ;)


End file.
